The Kids are Alright
by CandaceandKate
Summary: More J/H angst than one can handle, with a declaration that changes everything...Please R
1. Same Old Song and Dance

Disclaimer: We do not own That 70's show. We only own Tracy, oh and note there are some spoilers ahead. And keep in mind this is our first Fic so no flames!!!!!! ******************************************************************** "The Kids Are Alright" Same Old Song and Dance ***********************  
  
[Jackie walks into Eric's basement]  
  
Jackie: Donna, I need to talk to you  
  
Donna: Oh God....I mean, what's wrong, Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Steven canceled our date again, for the third time this week because he has to work. Why did Leo have to leave?  
  
Donna: I don't know, Jackie...I thought you said that you would support Hyde with this  
  
Jackie: Yeah until he started canceling dates.  
  
Donna: Well, maybe you should visit him or something, and talk....to him.  
  
Jackie: Hey, yeah, come on let's go to the Holiday Hotel.  
  
Donna: I never said that we should visit him...but ok I'll come  
  
Jackie: Ok great. But how are we going to get there? I usually make him drive me everywhere.  
  
Donna: Maybe I can get Eric to loan me the Vista Cruiser.  
  
Jackie: Hey, yeah, and wear your catholic girl uniform cause maybe he'll throw in gas money.  
  
Donna: (laughs) Sounds like a plan....  
  
Fez: While you are out can you get me some candy?  
  
Donna: Yeah sure, Fez. Whatever...  
  
Jackie: (walks up stairs) Come on, Donna!  
  
Donna: (yells up the stairs) I'm coming!!  
  
Jackie: [runs into Eric] Just the guy we are looking for.  
  
Eric: Whatever it is Jackie...the answer's no. (Walks past her)  
  
Kitty: Well Eric, that's no way to treat your friends.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, you haven't even heard what I was about to ask you.  
  
Donna: Yeah, bad Eric....we just wanted to know if you could loan us your car to go see Hyde.  
  
Eric: You guys are going down to the restaurant? Can I make fun of Hyde's uniform...Please, please, please?  
  
Jackie: You can make fun of it all you want, but to I don't think you'll live much longer after it.  
  
Eric (cringes): OK, just take the keys.Be careful, with my baby. (The girls leave the kitchen)  
  
[At Hyde's work]  
  
Hyde: so when did you start working here?  
  
Tracy: Just a couple of weeks ago...I just moved from Maine.  
  
Hyde: Yeah? Cool, but why did you move here? There's nothing but dairy farms across the state.  
  
Tracy: (smiles) Well, my Nana has been really sick so I volunteered to come out here and take care of her.  
  
Waiter: Hyde, you got some company.  
  
Hyde: Be right back. [Hyde walks out of the kitchen] Hyde: Hey.  
  
Donna: Hey, Hyde. This place is amazing.... (Looks around)  
  
Jackie: Steven, we need to talk, you can't just cancel our dates over some stupid job! You never had to before.  
  
Hyde: That's because I worked at the Fotohut before.  
  
Jackie: Donna, aren't I right?  
  
Donna: (Stops gazing around the room) Huh? What? Yeah, yeah Jackie.  
  
Jackie: See, even Donna agrees with me. Hyde: Jackie, you can't just come in here every time you're mad. I have to work so I can take you out.  
  
Jackie: Donna, you were wrong. I shouldn't have talked to Steven about this.  
  
Donna: I'm sorry Jackie...I'm just not great at advice that's forced out of me.  
  
Jackie: And who's that working with you in the kitchen? Have you been canceling all our dates to hang out with her?  
  
Hyde: What? I just met her today. Look Jackie, I need to go back to work.  
  
Jackie: Come on Donna! (Storms off)  
  
Donna: O...K... We'll see you later, Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Bye.  
  
[Back in the kitchen]  
  
Hyde: God, she never shuts up.  
  
Tracy: Who never shuts up?  
  
Hyde: My girlfriend.  
  
Tracy: Oh...so who's the lucky girl?  
  
Hyde: Jackie Burkhart.  
  
Tracy: No way...you're dating a cheerleader?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, I never thought I would.  
  
Tracy: Well, even though we just met...Well, I wouldn't have thought that either...  
  
Hyde: Yeah, she's always whining about something. Steven, you keep canceling our dates. Steven, Fez is watching. Steven, you're snoring too loud.  
  
Tracy: And you're still with her? Must be love....  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Love. If you believe in that stuff.  
  
Tracy: So, how long have you two been going out?  
  
Hyde: A couple of months.  
  
Tracy: Well, what's the problem?  
  
Hyde: I have to work and she doesn't like that.  
  
T: Well, this is career training...haven't you explained that to her?  
  
H: See, I used to have a job and I didn't really have to go in to work, but now since that's over with and I had to get a new job, and I can't take off when ever she wants me to. So she has a hissy fit.  
  
T: OK, well, I guess I understand that she wants to spend time with you...Maybe you could make it up to her somehow.  
  
H: Like how?  
  
T: Well...How about I help you make her an "I'm sorry" dinner?  
  
H: Maybe, but it's got to look expensive. other wise she won't eat it.  
  
T: Don't worry about that, I've got it covered.  
  
Hyde: Cool, thanks.  
  
T: that's what co-apprentices are for.  
  
[Back in the basement]  
  
Jackie: Donna, what is wrong with him?  
  
Donna: Maybe he was just nervous about doing well at his new job and didn't need the distraction.  
  
J: He's been really distance lately.  
  
D: Jackie, don't worry...Hyde wouldn't jeopardize your relationship for something that wasn't important.  
  
[Kelso walks in]  
  
Kelso: Guess what?  
  
J: You have VD?  
  
K: Nope. I got a job!  
  
J: Who would hire you?  
  
K: Holiday Hotel Restaurant.  
  
Jackie: You're going to work in the same place as Steven?  
  
Kelso: Yeah.  
  
Eric: Well, won't that be interesting?  
  
Fez: No, Eric it's going to be horrible.  
  
Donna: So, what are you actually doing there?  
  
Kelso: I'm going to be a waiter  
  
Eric: Hey cool, does that mean we get free drinks?  
  
Jackie: No, it means we will get our orders messed up.  
  
Donna: Or water spilled down our backs...  
  
Jackie: Hey, now we don't have to tip!  
  
Eric: Two of our guys in the same restaurant...those people don't know how to run a business.  
  
Kelso: You should see my uniform, it shows off my hot body.  
  
Donna: Whatever, Kelso. You can't just goof around on a job like that  
  
Kelso: Come on, I'm what they call man pretty.  
  
Eric: Yeah, sure...So when do you start?  
  
Kelso: Tomorrow.  
  
Eric: That's interesting....because Donna and I have reservations there tomorrow night.  
  
Donna: We do?  
  
Jackie: Since when? Donna's supposed to sleep over my house tomorrow  
  
Eric: Too bad...change of plans.  
  
Donna: Hey, Jackie why don't you come with us?  
  
Jackie: Ok, this should be funny.  
  
Eric: I don't believe this...I guess you want to come too, Fez  
  
Fez: Count me in!  
  
Donna: Well, I've got some homework to do...but I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, Eric. Jackie, you want to come over for a while?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, sure.  
  
Fez: Are you going to have a pillow fight?  
  
Donna: No Fez.  
  
Fez: Then why are you going over to Donna's, Jackie? Jackie: So we can talk.  
  
Donna: Yeah, so we can talk...Bye guys.  
  
Fez: Why can't Fez be in girl talk?  
  
Kelso: Because you're a guy.  
  
Eric: Brilliant deduction, Kelso.  
  
Kelso: And see you guys call me stupid.  
  
[Hyde walks into the basement]  
  
Kelso: Hey Hyde, guess what?  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Kelso: I'm working at the Holiday Hotel Restaurant.  
  
H: What?! Are you kidding me?  
  
Kelso: I'm going to be a waiter  
  
H: I guess they'll hire anybody.  
  
F: So how was work today?  
  
H: Surprisingly good...considering I had actual work to do. My partner for the work study is Tracy Weatherly and she's pretty cool.  
  
Kelso: Is she hot?  
  
H: Kelso, that's not what I'm there for...but she is kind of cute.  
  
Kelso: Now I can't wait to work there!  
  
Eric: She's new isn't she? I think she's in my Math class now  
  
Kelso: I hate math class.  
  
H: You hate every class...yet you still do better than me.  
  
F: Don't you need to know math to be a waiter?  
  
Eric: I'm pretty sure you do...  
  
Kelso: So...  
  
F: So, you're going to be a fool, whore. (Hyde and Eric laugh)  
  
Hyde: Well, Tracy's helping me make dinner for Jackie on Saturday  
  
F: Oh, can you introduce me to Tracy?  
  
H: Yeah sure, Fez...but she's a nice girl, so try not to scare her  
  
F: How can I scare her? I am suave, I am silky. I'm not scary.  
  
K: Hey man, I heard of her first, I get to be introduced to her first.  
  
H: Man, you'll be working with her...  
  
K: That's right  
  
F: Damn, there is no justice!  
  
E: Well I guess we'll all get to meet Tracy tomorrow night  
  
H: Why?  
  
Fez: We are going to dinner at the hotel.  
  
K: And Jackie's gonna come too. Damn, she's going to ruin everything with me and Tracy.  
  
H: And how, pray tell, is she going to do that?  
  
F: Kelso, you don't even know Tracy yet.  
  
K: Damn it guys, I'm a good looking fella, and she'll be flocking to me.  
  
H: Are you guys going to try to get me fired? OK...here's the rule...Nobody hits on Hyde's work partner.  
  
F: Sounds like Hyde has a crush on his work partner.  
  
K: Yeah. Otherwise he wouldn't care if we hit on her.  
  
Eric: Come on, Hyde...you can tell us...  
  
F: Hyde has got a girlfriend and it's not Jackie!!!  
  
H: I don't have a crush on her....You guys can just get bent, alright?  
  
K: He likes her because he's denying it.  
  
E: Kelso, where is all this genius stuff coming from?  
  
K: My brain is working today or something.  
  
F: Well something new happens to you each day  
  
H: You know what? You guys can do whatever you want...just don't make her regret it  
  
F: Well, some one is crabby today.  
  
H: Shut up, Fez  
  
K: why don't you Hyde, don't take it out on Fez. You know how he gets upset and he starts to cry.  
  
F: I don't cry.  
  
E: Yes, you do.  
  
Fez: No I don't!  
  
H: You know what Tracy told me today? That she used to be a cheerleader...a gymnast/cheerleader...  
  
K: Dude, this girl is going to be perfect for me; she's just as flexible as Jackie, but cooler.  
  
E: Have you told Jackie about Tracy? I'm sure she wouldn't be pleased that you have that kind of information.  
  
H: I just met her today...but it doesn't matter what I know about her...Jackie can't tell me who to be friends with.  
  
K: Dude, when I became friends with Pam Macy, even on the first day Jackie got mad at me.  
  
H: That's because everyone's "friends" with Pam Macy?  
  
F: I, sadly, am not.  
  
E: Don't worry, Fez...You have Nina.  
  
F: But I don't like Nina. I really want to dump her now. After we did it she was no longer fun to be around at all.  
  
H: The pressures of sex are many...but the joys make up for it.  
  
K: Yeah, I dumped Jackie because she was just to annoying after we did it.  
  
H: (snogs Kelso) Hey man, that's my girlfriend that you're talking about.  
  
K: Yeah, but I had her first.  
  
(Hyde snogs him again and they fall to the floor)  
  
K: hey that's my eye!  
  
E: It's good to see those two on good terms again.  
  
F: If that's good terms, I would hate to see them on bad.  
  
{End of Scene}  
  
[Fez, Donna, and Jackie come in through the kitchen door]  
  
Kitty: So, what are you kids up to tonight?  
  
Donna: We're going to visit Hyde and Kelso at work.  
  
Kitty: Oh, Michael isn't a model anymore? That's too bad. That job was made for him.  
  
Red: What restaurant would be nuts enough to hire him?  
  
F: One that Red and Kitty wouldn't eat at?  
  
E: Hey Dad, could I borrow some gas money?  
  
Kitty: Eric, does your father ever give you gas money?  
  
Eric: Oh yeah...everybody... the driver needs gas money.  
  
Jackie: I'll pay for gas.  
  
Donna: OK, so we're good to go.  
  
Eric: Good night Mom...Dad  
  
[They leave kitchen]  
  
[At restaurant, Kelso is at his first table]  
  
Kelso: Good evening and welcome to the Holiday Hotel Restaurant. I am Michael and I will be your server.  
  
Jackie: I thought you were a waiter?  
  
Kelso: No, I'm your server.  
  
Eric: Whatever...Where's Hyde?  
  
Kelso: He's working in the kitchen, and you can't go back there. Donna, doesn't this uniform make me look hot?  
Donna: Not particularly..  
  
Fez: Everyone looks hot in uniforms, like Donna in her catholic school uniform.  
  
Eric: Yeah, Donna...you really should have worn that tonight.  
  
Kelso: Yeah.  
  
Jackie: You guys are pigs.  
  
Donna: Is there any way that you could take our orders any time tonight?  
  
Kelso: Oh sorry, I was just looking at that girl's..never mind, what would you fine ladies like tonight?  
  
Jackie: A side salad with no onions, olives, tomatoes, or croutons.  
  
Kelso: So you just want the lettuce?  
  
Jackie: Ew no, that gets stuck in my teeth.  
  
Kelso: Then you just want the dressing?  
  
Jackie: Just get me water.  
  
Donna: I'll have the baked chicken  
  
F: How big are your breasts?  
  
Jackie: Fez!  
  
Fez: I meant the chicken breasts. Geez.  
  
Eric: Michael....I'll have what Donna's having.  
  
Michael: Alright and for Fez?  
  
Fez: I would like some toast.  
  
Jackie: You know I'll have some baked chicken too.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, so four baked chickens it is. [Walks off]  
  
Fez: No, I want some toast.  
  
Jackie: Oh fez, stop your whining.  
  
E: He didn't even take our drink orders.  
  
Jackie: I got water.  
  
D: Maybe one of us should go back there and get him....Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Yeah Donna. you can, I'm tired. Oh!  
  
D: Yeah, thanks.  
  
Jackie: Oh ok, I'll be back. [Gets up and walks into the kitchen and sees Hyde.] Excuse me.  
  
H: Yes...oh, Jackie? You're here.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, can you send Michael out? He forgot our drink orders.  
  
Tracy: So, this is your girlfriend?  
  
Jackie: Who's that?  
  
H: Um...Jackie, this is Tracy.  
  
Jackie: The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure.  
  
Tracy: Right, um... Well I'm getting off now, so nice meeting you, Jackie. Bye Hyde.  
  
H: I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, I'll meet you at your house.  
  
H: Yeah, OK  
  
[Tracy leaves]  
  
Jackie: What?! Why is she coming over?  
  
H: Um...we have to work on a project together.  
  
Jackie: She isn't even in any of your classes. God, I can't believe I put my self threw this again! [Storms back into the dining room] Donna let's go.  
  
H: (following her out of the kitchen) Jackie...Wait! It's not what you think.  
  
Jackie: Look, I have heard that a lot and it probably is what I think, because I'm usually right. Donna, let's go, I'm so sick of this.  
  
H: Jackie, please....you're overreacting  
  
Jackie: Fine, I'll walk home! [Walks out of the hotel]  
  
Kelso: See Hyde, I told you! E: does this mean we're going to The Hub for dinner?  
  
H: I can't just leave to go talk to her....Donna would you please talk some sense into her?  
  
Fez: I will  
  
D: Let's see if we can catch her before she hits the highway.  
  
Fez: This night is going better then I planned.  
  
E: We'll see you guys later. Bye.  
  
Fez: And Kelso, you didn't take our drink order, you get no tip.  
  
[They walk out]  
  
[The Forman's kitchen: Eric, Donna, Jackie and Fez enter]  
  
Kitty: So, how was dinner?  
  
Fez: It was great. Everyone was looking at us.  
  
Jackie: No it wasn't. Steven is such an insensitive jerk!  
  
Donna: He was working....what was he supposed to do? Maybe he is working on a project with that Tracy girl.  
  
Jackie: They don't even have classes together!  
  
Kitty: I'm sure Steven isn't cheating on you Jackie.  
  
E: I mean why would he want to lose all this?  
  
Fez: That is where you are wrong Mrs. Forman; He said that Tracy was cute last night.  
  
Jackie: Oh my god! [Walks out]  
  
E: Nice work, Fez.  
  
Fez: Now is my chance to win Jackie over!  
  
Donna: Eric, you knew about this and didn't tell me?  
  
Kitty: Eric, you didn't learn dishonesty from me, he got that from his father's side of the family.  
  
Fez: I think I'm going to go comfort Jackie.  
  
Donna: Hold it, Fez... I want to know everything.  
  
Fez: Well, Hyde said that he would introduce us all to Tracy. But then he made a rule that no one could hit on his work partner. And then we said he must have a crush on her if he said that. And then he said she was cute and that was it.  
  
Donna: Oh my god! No wonder Jackie's so upset...so have you guys met her?  
  
Fez: Kelso has.  
  
Kitty: Steven said something about her coming over tomorrow. Eric, did you know about this?  
  
E: This is news to me.  
  
Fez: Yes, he was probably too high to remember it.  
  
Kitty: Eric! I thought you quit that stuff the last time you got in trouble! Now I'm going to have to tell your father.  
  
E: Mom...Fez is kidding...of course I remember. Come on, guys let's go see if Hyde's downstairs.  
  
Fez: Alright! Maybe he brought us home our Baked Chicken.  
  
Donna: I'm going to check on Jackie. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night Mrs. Forman.  
  
Kitty: Good night Donna.  
  
Fez: Hey, Eric can you make me some toast?  
  
Eric: Hyde will make you into toast when he finds out what you said.  
  
Fez: You're not going to tell him, are you?  
  
Eric: He's going to figure it out...sooner or later, especially after Jackie breaks up with him.  
  
Fez: Well let's wait till after Jackie dumps him.  
  
E: Deal!  
  
Fez: Eric, you are a good friend.  
  
[In the basement Hyde and Kelso get home from work]  
  
Kelso: Hey guys.  
  
Eric: So, how was work, guys?  
  
Kelso: We almost got fired because of Jackie. See, I told you she would ruin everything between me and Tracy. So if I get fired, I won't ever see her. I told you man.  
  
Hyde: We go to school with her! She wasn't even there when it happened. I can't believe Jackie got so pissed.  
  
Eric: And we'll never get to meet the girl that wrestled Hyde's heart away from Jackie without breaking a sweat.  
  
Hyde: Would you cut that out, Forman? I'm in enough trouble with Jackie without you guys adding to it.  
  
Fez: Well Hyde shouldn't worry about that when Jackie dumps him tomorrow. Oh no, I have a big mouth!  
  
Hyde: Fez...what the hell are you talking about? Jackie wants to break up with me? Why? We had one stupid fight.  
  
Fez: Well, never mind that. Did you bring us home our baked chicken?  
  
Hyde: I can't believe this...it was a stupid misunderstanding....I couldn't tell her what I was planning.  
  
Fez: Well, Jackie thinks you think Tracy is cute.  
  
Hyde: (growing angrier) Why does she think that, Fez?  
  
Fez: That's what Eric told her.  
  
Eric: Fez!  
  
Hyde: Forman...you're dead.  
  
Fez: Yes, and he also said that she was coming over here tomorrow and Mrs. Kitty knows. And Donna's mad at you too.  
  
Kelso: I wouldn't worry about it man, I set her house on fire and she still made up with me.  
  
Hyde: (goes over to Eric to snog him) I am going to really hurt you...How could you do that man?  
  
Fez: [starts to get up] I'm going to go check on Donna and Jackie! Bye! [Runs out]  
  
Eric: Fez!  
  
Kelso: I think Fez isn't telling us something.  
  
E: You think? Hyde, just tell Jackie what you're up to so that she won't be mad at you and you won't have to kill me.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, she hates surprises anyway.  
  
H: No...Tracy and I worked really hard on this....the surprise is part of the effect.  
  
Kelso: Yeah she's probably at Donna's. We could go over and talk to her. You wouldn't have to tell her. They're probably having a sleep over, so they probably just had a sweaty pillow fight.  
  
H: Kelso...go home...  
  
Kelso: No, this will be fun.  
  
H: I'm going to let Jackie cool off, but I'm going to need your help getting her here tomorrow.  
  
Eric: We'll help.  
  
Hyde: Thanks.  
  
[Over at Donna's, Donna and Jackie are talking in Donna's living room]  
  
Jackie: Donna, I'm going to dump him tomorrow.  
  
Donna: Maybe you're jumping to conclusions too fast...even though he was being a big jerk.  
  
Jackie: You heard Fez. And Fez never lies! . Donna: Maybe...but you can't just dump him without trying to sort this out...OK?  
  
Jackie: What's to sort out? He's friends with Michael and he's starting to treat me like Michael did, and he'll never grow up. Your relationship with your parents reflects on your relationship with everyone. He knew it was getting serious, so this is his way of walking out. I read too much Cosmo.  
  
Donna: Jackie, I'm really sorry about this....I thought that this would actually work out (hugs Jackie)  
  
Jackie: Yeah, can I stay over, so I can go over there before he goes to work?  
  
Donna: (pats Jackie on the shoulder) Sure Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Thanks.  
  
[Next day, Tracy knocks on the Forman's front door]  
  
Hyde: I'll get it! (Opens door) Hey. Tracy.  
  
Tracy: Hey, man. So Kelso told me what happened last night.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, well hopefully we can sort that all out tonight.  
  
Tracy: So let's get started. Hey, could you tell Kelso to back off for me? He's starting to make me feel really uncomfortable.  
  
Hyde: No problem. I've got it covered.  
  
Tracy: So we should start with the main course. I have the stuff for that.  
  
Hyde: Well the salmon should be good. And maybe that chocolate mousse we talked about would be good for dessert.  
  
Tracy: You've got good taste.  
  
Hyde: Well, I want this night to go well.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, after last night I hope everything goes well for you too. You must really like her.  
  
Hyde: She is my first real girlfriend and we've been through a lot together.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, I can tell.  
  
[Kitty and Red enter]  
  
Kitty: So, Steven is this Tracy?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Tracy, this is Kitty and Red Forman.  
  
Tracy: Nice to meet you.  
  
Kitty: Steven, Jackie called.  
  
Hyde: Really? Did she say what she wanted?  
  
Kitty: She said she was coming over earlier then she originally planned.  
  
Hyde: Oh man, could you guys please stall her for me?  
  
Red: Steven, you have to take responsibility for breaking the loud one's heart.  
  
Kitty: Yeah, after what happened last night, I think you should handle this yourself. I mean you inviting your new girlfriend over. it's your responsibility to let Jackie know it's over.  
  
Hyde: Tracy's not my girlfriend...What is wrong with you people? (Walks into the kitchen)  
  
Red: That boy is getting to be just as twitchy as Eric.  
  
Kitty: Yeah, he's getting the wrong ideas from Eric and Donna's relationship.  
  
Tracy: Right, nice meeting you. [Walks into the kitchen]  
  
Red: I like her...doesn't talk much...a very good quality for a woman to have.  
  
Kitty: Looks like you're sleeping on the couch tonight, Red.  
  
Red: Kitty....oh crap...  
  
[In the kitchen]  
  
Hyde: I'm sorry about that...  
  
Tracy: It's alright. Back at home, I got stuff like that with my family all the time.  
  
Hyde: Well, we should just get to work.  
  
(Cut to later that evening-Hyde and Tracy are admiring their work, set up in the driveway)  
  
Tracy: Well, she should like it.  
  
Hyde: I hope so...Thanks for all your help.  
  
Tracy: No problem, that's what friends are for and she's coming over right now. I better go!  
  
[Jackie rounds the side of the corner and sees the set up and Hyde and Tracy running away.]  
  
Jackie: [sighs] Well, this is going to be easier than I thought.  
  
Hyde: Jackie...you're early...This was supposed to be a surprise, but anyway I'm glad that you're here.  
  
Jackie: Yeah. It's a surprise to me that you're dating her.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, Tracy was helping me make you dinner.  
  
Jackie: Steven, look Fez told me everything, and I'm sick of putting myself in relationships like this.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, please...I'm telling you the truth.  
  
Jackie: No, I don't think you are. You sound just like Michael, and I'm not putting up with it anymore Steven.  
  
Hyde: Jackie...  
  
Jackie: It's over Steven. Goodbye. [Walks off]  
  
Hyde: Jackie!!! (Mutters) Damn.  
  
[Tracy comes out from behind the garage.]  
  
Tracy: well that didn't work out the way we wanted it to.  
  
Hyde: (sits down on one of the chairs) No...I guess it didn't  
  
[The guys come out from the basement]  
  
Tracy: I'm really sorry Hyde (sits on the other side of the table)  
  
Hyde: This sucks more than I thought it ever could.  
  
Tracy: Don't worry. I'll help you get her back.  
  
Eric: What's going on up here? We heard Jackie yelling.  
  
Kelso: Dude, she sounded like that when we broke up. Oh. Hey Tracy, what's going on?  
  
Eric: So this is the infamous Tracy...nice to meet you.  
  
Tracy: And since you're really skinny you must be.... Eric  
  
Eric: Nice Hyde...she's just like Jackie.  
  
Kelso: No, she's hotter then Jackie.  
  
Tracy: See? This is what I was talking about before Kelso.  
  
Kelso: About what?  
  
Eric: Hey if you guys aren't going to eat that...may we?  
  
Hyde: Help yourself.  
  
Tracy: Say "sexual harassment" with me.  
  
Kelso: I'll have anything sexual with you.  
  
Tracy: Hyde!  
  
Hyde: Kelso, just take the chocolate mousse and get out of here.  
  
Kelso: Alright, but I'll see you later at work Tracy, if your offer still stands.  
  
Tracy: Oh, it does.  
  
Kelso: Great!  
  
Fez: Eric, why did you ever say he was smart?  
  
Eric: I take it all back, and she's way more fun than Jackie.  
  
Tracy: There is something seriously wrong with that guy.  
  
Hyde: We've been saying the same thing for years.  
  
Fez: Yes, and Jackie used to date him.  
  
Tracy: She dated him? Sorry Hyde, but she sounds a little nutty to me.  
  
Eric: She breaks hearts for a living...even thought Kelso deserved it.  
  
Tracy: Hey Eric, you should go get Donna and eat the rest of this with her.  
  
Eric: This woman is brilliant....Welcome to the group.  
  
End of episode.. 


	2. Back in the Saddle

Disclaimer: We don't own T7S or their characters, just Tracy. Nor do we claim to own any of Aerosmith's songs.  
  
A/N: It was brought to our attention that we used the term "snog" instead of "frog" in reference to Hyde punching Kelso's arm. Sorry about that. We all had a good laugh about it though. Thanks for all the reviews. We would like to specially thank Washi for all of her help. You rock, girl! *The gang's going through some stuff because the air dates keep changing: please bear with us if they don't sound like themselves* Now on with the story..Strangely enough, spoilers ahead **************************************************************************** ** The Kids Are Alright "Back in the Saddle"  
  
[In the basement] Everyone is present except Jackie.  
  
Donna: So, what's everybody been up to? It was kind of weird not having all of us together this week. Kelso: Tracy got the boss on my case. Sexual harassment isn't what I thought it was. It's serious, man; you can get sued for it.  
  
Eric: Well, did you learn your lesson?  
  
Kelso: Yeah, not to hit on her at work, but outside of work, it's cool. Fez: Wear the stupid helmet!  
  
Kelso: Why?  
  
Fez: Because you're stupid!  
  
Donna: Guys, cut it out.  
  
Eric: So, what about you, Fez? How are things going with Nina?  
  
Fez: Everything is fine, when we are not at work. She is so bossy there.  
  
Hyde: Well, I'm glad that I don't have that problem...being in the kitchen gives you creative freedom...  
  
Donna: You seem happy.  
  
Hyde: It's been great. to keep my mind off of....other stuff  
  
Fez: So Eric, how is job hunting going?  
  
Eric: I haven't come up with anything yet...I think my dad made some calls because no one seems to be hiring.  
  
Kelso: That's funny. I got a job and you didn't. And you're like smarter than me... oh wait no you're not, I got a higher SAT score than you.  
  
Eric: I thought that we weren't bringing that up again? Fez: That's right. Eric is very sensitive about that Kelso.  
  
Hyde: Hey man, it's cool. Treasure the time that you're not working 'cause it'll be gone before you know it.  
  
Kelso: Hyde, you should treasure the time you have away from Jackie because it'll be gone before you know it too. She's going to come back and whine to you. She did that to me all the time.  
  
Hyde: Kelso, I'm giving her space...I really want her to believe that I only want to be with her. But I can't do anything if she won't listen to me.  
  
[Jackie walks into the basement]  
  
Jackie: Donna, your dad said you where over here. [Sees Steven] So, maybe we could go back to your house?  
  
Hyde: Everybody man your posts!  
  
[Kelso and Fez rush to block the stairs, and Eric and Donna block the door]  
  
Jackie: What the?  
  
Hyde: I'm going to talk and you're going to listen...ok?  
  
Jackie: I might be here, but it doesn't mean I have to listen.  
  
Hyde: Whatever...Jackie, I've been thinking about what happened and you had every right to be mad at me.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, so what do you want me to say?  
  
Hyde: I'm sorry that I was so inconsiderate...and that I have to do this in front of everyone (Looks around the room), but I want you to know that all I was trying to do was make you happy.  
  
Jackie: Guys, can you leave us alone?  
  
Eric: Yeah. Sure. I think our work is done here guys.  
  
Fez: But, where do we go now?  
  
Donna: We'll go to the Hub.  
  
Kelso: Eric's treat!  
  
[They leave the basement] [Outside on the driveway, Tracy approaches them]  
  
Kelso: Hey Tracy. Tracy: Hey guys. What's going on?  
  
Kelso: We're going to The Hub. Eric's treating.  
  
Eric: No I'm not!  
  
Fez: Yeah Hyde's trying to make up with Jackie in the basement. Eric, you're not treating? I don't have any money. I spent my paycheck on candy.  
  
Tracy: Wow, Fez that's pretty bad. But, hey, I've got you covered.  
  
Fez: Kelso, don't you mess anything up or I won't get lunch.  
  
Kelso: How would I mess anything up?  
  
Tracy: Don't worry, Kelso and I have an understanding....he doesn't touch me and I don't break any of his special parts off.  
  
Kelso: Yeah. Wait. what?  
  
Eric: Just trust me, man. It's bad.  
  
Donna: So are we going or what?  
  
Fez: Let's go.  
  
[They leave the driveway] [Back in the basement]  
  
Hyde: I know I said she was cute, but you can't say that you haven't done the same thing with other guys.  
  
Jackie: Not while we dated I didn't.  
  
Hyde: You just said the other day that Donnie Osmond was hot!  
  
Jackie: Well, that's different Steven, he is a celebrity and I know I have no chance with him but you could have Tracy if you wanted too.  
  
Hyde: I doubt that...and I resent that you don't trust me enough yet to believe that even if I was given the opportunity, I wouldn't take it.  
  
Jackie: Well, what am I supposed to think? You are canceling our dates, and she is always around you at work and now she hangs around with our friends.  
  
Hyde: Jackie...Tracy is not the problem here and you know it. She gets along great with everybody...this is about you and me.  
  
Jackie: Well, you don't know what it's like. Michael cheated on me and then you started acting like he did, around Tracy, so I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions but you are friends with him, you rub off each other in some ways.  
  
Hyde: But we're two completely different people! Name one thing that's similar...I dare you. Jackie: Um.... you both made out with Pam Macy.  
  
Hyde: That was like over a year ago...I was different then....you were too....Jackie, you really need to stop dredging up the past because it's only haunting you because you're letting it.  
  
Jackie: Steven is this, what you wanted to talk to me about? Did you want me to come here so you could insult me?  
  
Hyde: No! I wanted you to know what was really going on and that I don't want to be with anyone else. (Defeated) But I can't make you believe me, so all I can ask is that we at least stay friends.  
  
Jackie: Well, since I'm trying to be friends with Michael, I might as well try to be friends with you too.  
  
Hyde: Fine...so would it be OK for me to invite you to this party that the hotel's having next weekend?  
  
Jackie: Are Donna and Eric going?  
  
Hyde: I'm sure they will, when I invite them.  
  
Jackie: Alright. If everyone else is going, I'll go too.  
  
Hyde: OK, so do we shake on this or what?  
  
Jackie: Fine. (They shake hands)  
  
[At The Hub]  
  
Fez: And I would like a burger and a coke and some French fries.  
  
Eric: Same for me. Donna?  
  
Donna: Yeah, same here. Thanks. (Goes to sit down) So what's the party for exactly, guys?  
  
Fez: What party?  
  
Tracy: The chefs-in-training are catering a soiree and we get to invite people.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, it's like a show casing thing, to see if they are good enough to be chefs. And I get to go and eat all the food because I'm part of the staff. And you're supposed to invite friends, and bring a date. I'm thinking about asking Jackie to go as my date.  
  
Tracy: That might not be a good idea...  
  
Kelso: Hey, I said THINKING. I never said I was. Cause she'll probably not want to go to the party.  
  
Eric: So Donna, is it cool if we still go even though Jackie might not come?  
  
Donna: I could never bail on Jackie....but you guys better bring me back crab cakes.  
  
Tracy: You got it, Donna. (Looks at her watch) You know what, I actually have some errands to run for my grandmother so I'll catch up to you guys later. (Gets up and leaves)  
  
Fez: Don't you want to eat? You can get something to go.  
  
Tracy: Nah. I had the hugest breakfast ever! Thanks though....Bye.  
  
Fez &Kelso: Bye.  
  
Eric: It's been nice having her around...  
  
Donna: Yeah it's cool to have another female. Dealing with just Jackie can be rough, especially since she's been mad at Hyde.  
  
[Jackie walks in]  
  
Jackie: Ugh...  
  
Eric: Jackie...what's the matter?  
  
Jackie: Steven! We had this long discussion and he is just so annoying.  
  
Eric: Back up...Hyde was being annoying? It was like looking into a mirror, wasn't it?  
  
Donna: What happened?  
  
Jackie: I'm going that party of his, "just as friends", and we shook on it, sometimes he acts so strange.  
  
Donna: Well, you didn't really give him any other choice.  
  
Jackie: Whatever, Eric are you going to eat that? (Grabs the burger from him) Thanks.  
  
Eric: Yeah...sure...would you like my fries too?  
  
Fez: I'll take your fries.  
  
Eric: Here you go....Jackie (hands her the fries)  
  
Fez: Oh!  
  
Jackie: Here Fez. [Gives them to him]  
  
Donna: So does mean that you guys are OK now?  
  
Jackie: Yeah.  
  
Donna: That's good because I would hate for things to get weirder around here. Jackie: Well he is still isn't normal himself, I mean he's never made you shake on something before has he? Donna: Well, no...  
  
Jackie: Yeah things will never be like they were before, because then he'll go back to hating me, and burning me.  
  
Eric: Jackie...Hyde doesn't hate you. It sounds like he really does want to make peace.  
  
Jackie: No, I said that if it went back to the way it was before, he used to hate me, I know he doesn't hate me now.  
  
Donna: OK. Good. So let's all just try to have a good time at the party next week.  
  
Fez: Oh, can Nina come?  
  
Donna: Yeah, Fez, of course.  
  
Fez: Good, I must go and call her right now. [Gets up and goes]  
  
Eric: Hey Kelso...do you have a date lined up for Saturday night?  
  
Kelso: I don't know. I might take Pam if I can't get someone else.  
  
Donna: Well...that just figures! (Gets up and goes to the bathroom) Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Oh ok. [Gets up]  
  
Eric: Hey man, why do you think Hyde pulled the "let's be friends" thing?  
  
Kelso: Because he thinks he can get all the stuff you got when you broke up with Donna. Remember the date and the when her mom left...  
  
Eric: Yeah...but Hyde said that he wanted to get back together with her...what could be going on with him?  
  
Kelso: I don't know.  
  
Eric: What do you think those two are talking about in there?  
  
[In the bathroom]  
  
Donna: OK, Jackie, so what really happened?  
  
Jackie: We are just friends like I told you.  
  
Donna: Was that your idea?  
  
Jackie: He said something about not being able to convince me about Tracy and then we should just be friends. So I agreed.  
  
Donna: Wow...so you guys are really over? Jackie, I'm sorry... Jackie: Yeah well, you know, shopping can help me forget about it. Donna: OK...are you sure? Jackie: Yes, I went every time Kelso and I broke up.  
  
Donna: Fine. I'll go tell Eric we're leaving. (Exits the bathroom) Um...guys, Jackie and I are going shopping, so we'll see you later.  
  
Kelso: Bye.  
  
Eric: I'll call you later, Donna.  
  
[The girls leave The Hub] [At the mall]  
  
Donna: So are we actually planning to buy anything Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Well I don't get my paycheck until tomorrow, so no were going to have to go window shopping.. Something I have never done before in my life. (Shivers)  
  
Donna: At least you'll be in a good mood...  
  
Tracy: Hey guys, what's going on?  
  
Donna: Tracy! Hi.  
  
Jackie: Uh..... Hi.  
  
Donna: Have you two met yet? Oh yeah, of course you have.  
  
Tracy: Look Jackie, you probably heard the whole thing from Hyde already. I'm sorry if it came off like he was cheating on you. He really does like you; he talks about you all the time. He wouldn't ever cheat on you.  
  
Donna: See, Jackie...  
  
Jackie: I think it's for the best; I need to clear my head anyway.  
  
Donna: Tracy, would you like to come along?  
  
Tracy: If it's ok with Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Well, I guess I should give you a second chance... so alright.  
  
Tracy: Cool.  
  
Donna: (sighs relieved) Cool. Let's go then guys.  
  
Tracy: Where to? Jackie: Um... the poster store. I want to see if they have any new Donny Osmond posters.  
  
Tracy: Oh I think they do. I was in there before getting a David Cassidy poster. Jackie: They have David Cassidy???  
  
Tracy: Yeah. Jackie: Let's go Donna, walk faster!  
  
Donna: I'm coming! Oh God, help me, they like each other...  
  
Jackie: You would think she would walk faster because she has long legs but no she walks slower then a snail.  
  
[Cut to Jackie, Tracy and Donna entering the basement]  
  
Jackie: Omigosh, Tracy, did you see the look on the guy's face when we said we were on the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleading squad! It was so funny, he believed us!  
  
Tracy: Yeah.that was priceless.  
  
Kelso: Hey, why are you guys hanging out together?  
  
Donna: We bumped into Tracy at the mall...  
  
Jackie: Tracy, I'm so glad I'm not mad at you anymore. Finally I can have a friend that is a girl and not have to explain to her about fashion. It's also gonna look like I have taste and I don't hang around with a lumberjack all the time!  
  
Donna: Hey, I'm feminine...I can get into fashion too, you know.  
  
Jackie; Yeah, you can tell us what the best brand at K-mart is.  
  
Tracy: Ouch!  
  
Kelso: Burn.  
  
Hyde: So Tracy, have you finished planning your menu yet?  
  
Tracy: Almost...I still can't pick my dessert...  
  
Jackie: Why don't you make like a cheesecake or something? Or baked Alaska! That stuff is really good. They served it at some social function at my dad's work party.  
  
Tracy: That's actually not a bad idea... Well, guys, I really have to go make my grandmother dinner...I'll see you guys at school.  
  
Kelso: Ok, bye.  
  
Jackie: Wait Tracy, hey, call me tonight so we can talk about what we are going to wear to the party on Saturday. Tracy: Definitely! Later. Bye.  
  
Jackie: Bye.  
  
Eric: So Jackie, what was that all about? Are you planning something?  
  
Jackie: Like what?  
  
Eric: Like a way to get back at Tracy for....you know, what happened.?  
  
Jackie: No, she's got a lot in common with me. She's better at girl talk than Donna. Sorry Donna, but she is.  
  
Donna: It's not like you're the only person I talk to you know.  
  
Jackie: Yeah? So who else do you do girl talk with? Besides Fez. He doesn't count.  
  
Fez: Hey, we have had some good girl talk before!  
  
Donna: Yeah. We did.  
  
Jackie: [laughs]  
  
Hyde: Well, Jackie...I'm glad that you and Tracy are getting along....  
  
Jackie: what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Eric: It means that we expected you to try and rip her head off.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, well I'm very unpredictable.  
  
Donna: Ha!  
  
Jackie: And what is that supposed to mean, Donna?  
  
Donna: Um, nothing...I was coughing?  
  
Eric: Nice save...  
  
Jackie: Yeah, so.... if you guys are done coming up short with burns I'm going to go.  
  
Hyde: So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Eric: Bye.  
  
Jackie: Bye. [Walks out]  
  
Hyde: So what do you think she's planning?  
  
Fez: Jackie probably isn't planning anything. That would take a lot of thinking and all she likes to do is talk about her hair.  
  
Hyde: No...All of a sudden, she pals with Tracy? Donna what was going on with them?  
  
Donna: They were running around the mall...finishing each other's sentences. It was pretty funny.  
  
Fez: Not another Jackie, we already have 2: Jackie, Annette and now Tracy. Eric: Well, that would explain Kelso's attraction to her  
  
Kelso: Yeah she's super hot!  
  
Eric: So, Hyde...now that you're back on the market...you can tell us what you really think of Tracy...  
  
Hyde: What? She's a great girl and that's all I'm saying!  
  
Fez: Then I guess you're done with Jackie and now I can make my move. [Kelso hits him]  
  
Kelso: Hey, if anyone is making their move, it's going to be me.  
  
Eric: Hey don't be greedy, Kelso.  
  
Donna: I can't believe you're talking about them like they're pieces of meat.  
  
Kelso: Hey Donna, you know what you should wear to the party?  
  
Donna: No. What?  
  
Kelso: Your school uniform... That would be hot!  
  
Donna: Eric, would you mind?  
  
Eric: I'm right on it (punches Kelso's arm)  
  
Kelso: Ow!  
  
Donna: That's what you get for messing with me!  
  
Kelso: Come on Fez, I know when we aren't wanted.  
  
Fez: They never said anything to me.  
  
Kelso: Then I'm not buying you any candy.  
  
Fez: Aye... Coming!  
  
[They run out]  
  
Hyde: So are you guys coming on Saturday?  
  
Donna: Yeah, as long as we don't have to drive Jackie and Tracy otherwise I will have to go home and puke. So Hyde what are you planning?  
  
Hyde: I'm not sure about my main course yet, but I'll have something good. Eric: I don't think that's what she meant.  
  
Donna: Yeah. Hyde: What do you mean then? I'm not "planning" anything...but whatever happens. happens. Donna: Oh. so it's a surprise?  
  
Hyde: There's no surprise...There's nothing going on.  
  
Eric: Yeah, Hyde....sure there's nothing going on....  
  
Donna: Eric let's go while Hyde doesn't work on his plan.  
  
Hyde: I'm not planning anything!!!  
  
Eric: Yeah, yeah we know....liar...  
  
Donna: yeah see you later, liar.  
  
[They leave] [At the restaurant, a few hours before the party]  
  
Hyde: You have been spending a lot of time with Jackie lately.  
  
Tracy: Does that bother you?  
  
Hyde: No. I was just making an observation.  
  
Tracy: I take back what I said about her being nutty...she's actually pretty cool.  
  
Hyde: Yeah?  
  
Tracy: Yeah...so what's actually up with you two now?  
  
Hyde: We're friends.  
  
Tracy: Wow...just like she said...I just can't believe you guys can just break up and be OK with it.  
  
Hyde: Well it's either that or the whole group gets split up.  
  
Tracy: Yeah...I love your friends. You guys seem really tight.  
  
Hyde: Yeah I have known Forman since 1st grade.  
  
Tracy: That's so great. My family moved around a lot when I was younger so I missed out on some great childhood friendships.  
  
Hyde: So, who are you going to the party with?  
  
Tracy: Well I've been so busy that I haven't really gotten a date...Not that I really need one.  
  
Hyde: [laughs] Real modest there.  
  
Tracy: What's that's supposed to mean? Who are you going with?  
  
Hyde: Nobody... cause I was going to go with Jackie but then you know. [Kelso enters]  
  
Kelso: Hey Tracy, if you aren't going to the party with anyone I was wondering if you would go with me?  
  
Tracy: You see, Hyde. This is loyalty...I put out a restraining order on the man and he still asks me out.... (To Kelso)Yeah sure, Kelso...but my rule still stands.  
  
Kelso: Oh alright, fine, I'll pick you up at 8:30.  
  
Tracy: Cool...Looks like I have a date now, Hyde...not that I needed one or anything  
  
Kelso: Yeah Hyde, um, here are the orders...I got to go... do a thing... at a place. Bye.  
  
Hyde: Thanks.  
  
Tracy: What was that all about? He didn't even try to hit on me....Am I losing my touch?  
  
Hyde: Or maybe your rules are too hard for him to think of a way to break them.  
  
Tracy: Well, I figured that if he really liked me enough, he would try...  
  
Hyde: Kelso can't think man.  
  
Tracy: Well I know that...but that's what's so cute about him.  
  
Hyde: Do you like him?  
  
Tracy: What? No.  
  
Hyde: I think you do.  
  
Tracy: (incredulous) I do not!  
  
Hyde: Yes you do.  
  
Tracy: Hyde, shut up. I don't. Kelso is beyond my perfect guy...  
  
Hyde: So he's more perfect than your perfect guy?  
  
Tracy: No...He's so far beyond that I can't even see him as my perfect guy. He's the guy that's here...so he's good enough for me.  
  
Hyde: Man, you're not as picky as Jackie.  
  
Tracy: Jackie gets to be picky because every guy wants to be with her...I don't get to have that problem.  
  
Hyde: What do you mean you don't have that problem...I see guys flock to you at school every day. Tracy: Yeah, but I like to go for the underdog, so that's why I don't have a problem.  
  
Hyde: OK, whatever, but I think you should just go after what you want and not just who's available.  
  
Tracy: Ok. Dad!  
  
Hyde: Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you....Men can be jerks.  
  
Tracy: Yeah I know, too bad you're one of them.  
  
Hyde: Hey, I'm a changed man in a committed relationship....I mean, um, I just not that kind of guy.  
  
Tracy: Yeah so what are you going to do with Jackie tonight?  
  
Hyde: Well, nothing....since we're not, you know, together....but we all might hang out in Foreman's basement later.  
  
Tracy: Right, even though I haven't known you that long, I can tell when you are lying.  
  
Hyde: What? I'm not lying...do you think I'm planning something too? Because I'm not!!!  
  
Tracy: Who else thinks you're planning something?  
  
Hyde: Forman and Donna...those two are so weird.  
  
Tracy: I guess I'm right then.  
  
Hyde: What do you mean?  
  
Tracy: Well, I mean, I must be right about you planning something if Donna and Eric think you are too. They have known you longer.  
  
Hyde: (through his teeth) I'm not planning anything. OK? So can we just drop it?  
  
Tracy: Ok. don't get your panties in a bunch.  
  
Hyde: Don't you have somewhere to be?  
  
Tracy: God, you're so funny to tease.  
  
Hyde: I'm glad that you take pleasure in making me miserable.  
  
Tracy: Whatever man, I got to go, Jackie and I are gonna get ready for the dance. We still have to go buy some stuff. See you later. Hyde: Whatever...Later.  
  
[Tracy leaves and Kelso enters]  
  
Kelso: Man, you got burned!  
  
Hyde: What? You're supposed to be working not eavesdropping.  
  
Kelso: I was working and then I was about to come in but she burned you man she burned you good... Ok I'm gonna need some ice.  
  
Hyde: Shut up, man...She didn't burn me, but you would be interested that she told me that she does like you...all that hostility is just a cover.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, the girls can't resist me. I'm man pretty.  
  
Hyde: So I think you should go for it...and show her a great time at the party...just be you.  
  
Kelso: Alright! [Begins to walk out and hits his head on the door] Ow!  
  
Hyde: (laughs) Looks like Tracy's the one that going to get burned.  
  
Kelso: Jackie always told me I was bad with doors. Dammit! [Runs out of the room]  
  
[Forman's kitchen]  
  
Jackie: Donna, don't you love my outfit? [Twirls around]  
  
Donna: Yes...for the millionth time...I love it!  
  
Jackie: Tracy helped me pick it out. Thanks again, Tracy.  
  
Tracy: Hey, no problem...What's taking Hyde so long? We have to get there a little bit before...the head chef wants to debrief us.  
  
Kelso: The boss is making him work late. He said he's just gonna meet us at the party.  
  
Tracy: So is everyone ready? Or do we still have to wait for Fez and Nina? Jackie: No, they are waiting in the Vista Cruiser.  
  
Tracy: So what the hell are we still standing here for?....Sorry, I'm a little nervous about tonight.  
  
Kelso: Why? You look hot! And you're with me! Tracy: Thanks, Michael...ironically, that makes me feel better.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, let's go.  
  
Donna: Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Forman....Come on, Eric. Eric: Right behind you...Goodnight, Mom and Dad. [They get into the Vista Cruiser and drive over to the hotel]  
  
Tracy: This is our table....I'll see you guys later. Have a good time.  
  
Jackie: Um... OK [walks over to the punch bowl and hangs out there]  
  
Hyde: (sneaks up behind Jackie) Hey...you came. Jackie: Hey, yeah. I heard you had to work late, that sucks.  
  
Hyde: It was ok...So you look really beautiful.  
  
Jackie: Thank you, um... Steven, I really want to tell you something.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, sure. What?  
  
Jackie: So, I was talking to Tracy and she told me about the whole situation and I feel really bad about everything and I want to make it up to you.  
  
Hyde: Really? Wow, Jackie, you don't know how great it is to hear you say that.  
  
Jackie: Steven, you don't know how bad I feel.  
  
Hyde: I'm sorry, but I understand and I think we can definitely get past this and work things out.  
  
Jackie: Really?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, that's all I've ever wanted....I just thought that you wanted to give up on us.  
  
Jackie: Oh Steven, I don't want to give up on you, I thought you were giving up on me.  
  
Hyde: I could never do that...  
  
Jackie: Oh Steven, that is so sweet!  
  
Hyde: Does this mean that we're back together?  
  
Jackie: If you want to be.  
  
Hyde: [kisses her] Do you even have to wonder?  
  
Jackie: Omigosh, ok I have to go tell Donna and Tracy. Hyde: I'll go tell Tracy...you go tell Donna.  
  
Jackie: Ok. [Runs happily over to Donna and Eric]  
  
Donna: Hey we saw what happened. That was probably the coolest thing I have ever seen.  
  
Jackie: I'm so happy right now. Eric: We're happy for you Jackie....even though I've seen cooler things happen, like Laser Floyd.  
  
Jackie: Whatever Eric.  
  
[Over by Tracy and Kelso] Hyde: Hey guys...Jackie and I are back together.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, she breaks up and gets back together a lot; I knew it would happen eventually.  
  
Tracy: Oh Hyde that's great...See, your plan worked.  
  
Hyde: I didn't plan this...but it couldn't have worked better than if I did.  
  
[Jackie walks up to them]  
  
Jackie: Eric said Laser Floyd was better than what just happened. What a jerk!  
  
Hyde: It doesn't matter, Jackie. Just enjoy yourself and we'll see you guys after our presentation. (Quickly kisses her)  
  
Jackie: Alright.  
  
Hyde: So, Trace, are you ready?  
  
Tracy: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Hyde: Let's go get our stuff together...  
  
Tracy: Alright. See you guys later.  
  
[Hyde and Tracy exit]  
  
Jackie: So how's your date with Tracy going?  
  
Kelso: Pretty well, I think she's really into me....I've never met a girl like her.  
  
Jackie: Wow, well that's great Michael, I'm glad you're moving on.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, well I had to some time. I'm glad that you love Hyde...he's a good man. Jackie: Yeah.  
  
Eric: So are you going to try and hold on to this one Kelso?  
  
Kelso: I've been trying to but she won't let me touch her! Yeah...but I think she's just putting up a wall to stop herself from falling in love with me.  
  
Donna: That must be it Kelso.  
  
Eric: Hey did anyone see where Fez and Nina went? Jackie: Yeah, they left the dining hall and went into the hallway. Kelso: So now everybody has somebody...Life is good. (Puts his arm around Jackie)  
  
Jackie: Michael, what are you doing?  
  
Kelso: (removing arm) Sorry...Reflex... Donna: So looks like the presentations are almost done.  
  
Kelso: Hey, I'm going to go congratulate Tracy. Jackie: Alright.  
  
[Fez and Nina walk in]  
  
Fez: Hello. Nina and I were just outside making out, what did we miss?  
  
Eric: Hyde and Jackie got back together, and Kelso has a new lady...  
  
Fez: So we didn't miss much.  
  
Jackie: They are about to do their presentations.  
  
Eric: Tracy just finished hers so Hyde's next.  
  
Jackie: Wow, he's doing really well, I think... is he?  
  
Eric: I guess, we'll find out in a sec (applause) Applause, that's good, right?  
  
Jackie: Yeah.  
  
Donna: Let's go congratulate him.  
  
[The gang walks over to Hyde]  
  
Jackie: Good job Steven! [Kisses him]  
  
Hyde: Thanks Jackie...You did an awesome job Tracy.  
  
Tracy: Thanks but you did better than I did, I was so nervous.  
  
Kelso: You did great. (Kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Tracy: Thanks Kelso.  
  
Donna: So can we eat now or what?  
  
Tracy: Yeah, go ahead; my parents are coming up for the weekend so I'm going to have a big dinner when I get home.  
  
Hyde: Hey, your parents? That's great....Have a good time.  
  
Tracy: Thanks.  
  
Kelso: Wait, does this mean our date's over?  
  
Tracy: No, I just have to be home by 11. Sorry Kelso.  
  
Kelso: Hey, it's ok....I'll make the sacrifice for my lady.  
  
Tracy: Kelso, uh, can I talk to you alone for a minute.  
  
Kelso: Yeah sure...excuse us, guys. (Leads her away from everyone) What's up sweetie? Tracy: Kelso, where do you think this is going?  
  
Kelso: Uh...nowhere? Right? Because I know that's what you're going to say, even though you did agree to go out with me....  
  
Tracy: Kelso, if we are going to get serious I want to take it slow. Because I have heard a lot of things from Jackie and I don't know where this is going but if it's going to go anywhere we are going to take it slow.  
  
Kelso: That's fine....I don't want to do anything you don't....Even though there's a LOT of stuff I wanna do....but we'll wait.  
  
Tracy: Good, I'm glad you understand because before when you kept trying to touch me, I didn't think you would.  
  
Kelso: Look Tracy, I know that I might come off as a person that doesn't care about other people's needs, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me.  
  
Tracy: What kind of needs, Kelso?  
  
Kelso: Uh...whatever needs you feel you'll be.uh, needing?  
  
Tracy: Right answer, but you can't cheat on me like you did with Jackie.  
  
Kelso: I wouldn't dream of it....wait, is it ok to dream, since it's not like I'll actually do it?  
  
Tracy: What?  
  
Kelso: Nothing...I never said anything...hey, aren't you going to be late meeting your parents?  
  
Tracy: Oh gosh, thanks for reminding me!  
  
Kelso: Oh, you're welcome...are you the kind of girl that kisses on the first date?  
  
Tracy: [laughs] Yes.  
  
Kelso: Alright! (Kisses her) I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
Tracy: See you later. [Leaves]  
  
Kelso: Damn, she's hot!  
  
End of episode 


	3. Conflict of Interest Part One

Disclaimer: We don't own T7S or their characters, just Tracy. Nor do we claim to own any of Aerosmith's songs.  
  
The Kids Are Alright Conflict of Interest-Part One  
  
[In the Forman's living room]  
  
Bob: Thanks for inviting me over Red.  
  
Red: No problem, Bob. Thank Tracy...she's the one who taped the game.  
  
Kelso: [puts his arm around Tracy] So, are our plans still on for tonight?  
  
Tracy: Yeah, yeah, sure whatever...Shhh, the game's on.  
  
Kelso: [picks up some popcorn and begins to chew loudly]  
  
Tracy: (looks at him angrily and hisses) Michael, do you mind not doing that?  
  
Kelso: Oh, sorry. [Stops]  
  
Tracy: (yelling at the TV) Come on, Whitehurst, open your eyes!  
  
Kelso: He dropped the ball!  
  
Red: Thanks for the colorful play-by-play, Kelso.  
  
Kelso: (sarcasm is lost on him and smiles big] Thanks Red. You're a good guy.  
  
Tracy: Michael...Shhh!  
  
Kelso: Dammit Tracy!  
  
Tracy: What?  
  
Kelso: You already saw this game. You know they tie 10-10 in overtime.  
  
Tracy: Michael! Now you've ruined it!  
  
Kelso: Someone's got PMS! [Walks out of the room: only to walk into the door again and runs out]  
  
Bob: He isn't good with doors is he?  
  
Tracy: Oh! I cannot believe he just said that to me!  
  
Red: Kelso deserves disciplining whenever possible, but it's just a game, Tracy.  
  
Bob: Yeah... Oh look, a weeper keeper commercial. I just made $45.  
  
Red: Bob... this is taped...  
  
Bob: Oh, oh well I'm still rich!  
  
[In the basement]  
  
Hyde: Kelso, what are you doing down here?  
  
Kelso: Tracy got mad at me for talking during the Packer-Viking game, even though it was on four months ago. [Flops into his seat in the circle]  
  
Eric: Did she put you in your place?  
  
Kelso: She yelled at me and I told her she had PMS and then I walked into the door.  
  
Fez: You never tell a woman they have PMS. They get really mad and they hold out on you.  
  
Hyde: Not like she was giving him anything, anyway.  
  
Kelso: Man, she is hard to do anything with, she has mood swings all the time, it's like she has permanent PMS.  
  
Fez: Wow buddy, I feel bad for you have some candy, one piece. [Kelso takes two and Fez grabs the bag away from him] Can't you count? I said one whore!  
  
Hyde: Looks like you're the one who's got PMS, Fez.  
  
Fez: I don't have much money left because I spent my paycheck on candy and so Nina and I can't go on many dates. So she has been eating my candy and I need to save it so you only get one piece! Eric I said one piece!  
  
Eric: So Kelso...how have things been going with Tracy, despite the fact that she can kick your ass?  
  
Kelso: She likes to talk. a lot. Man, and not about the cool stuff she talks to you guys about. She sounds like Jackie. "Michael, do I look good in this?" "Michael, I don't want to eat there; it's greasy." "Michael, shut up the games on."  
  
Hyde: At least she doesn't have a voice that scales higher with each yell...well that's what we get for dating cheerleaders.  
  
Kelso: You should hear her voice when she has her mood swings. She sounds worse than Jackie. I'm not kidding.  
  
Eric: I'm glad that Donna's voice is as soothing as it is...I couldn't handle the Jackie screech for the rest of my life.  
  
[Jackie walks down the stairs]  
  
Jackie: Michael, why did you tell Tracy she has PMS? [Smacks the back of his head] You are so stupid sometimes!  
  
Hyde: See what I mean?  
  
Jackie: What? What are you guys talking about? (Silence) Hello???  
  
Kelso: Um....  
  
Eric: We were talking about guy stuff.  
  
Fez: Toast.  
  
Jackie: Toast?  
  
Fez: Yes, and since you are up I would like some.  
  
Hyde: School...Jackie, just talking about school.  
  
Jackie: Hey Tracy, you can come down, I already took care of Michael!  
  
Kelso: What? My head hurts. [Rubs the back of his head]  
  
Tracy: Thanks Jackie, but you didn't need to do that.  
  
Jackie: Oh, it was my pleasure.  
  
Tracy: Michael, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that....but you know you deserved it.  
  
Kelso: So why did you come down here to yell at me some more? Because that isn't an apology or any kind I have heard of.  
  
Tracy: I'm not here to yell...  
  
Kelso: You are right now!  
  
Tracy: Ugh! I'm out of here!  
  
Kelso: See, I told you she had mood swings!  
  
Eric: That was weird...what happened to sweet and caring Tracy? Oh yeah, she started hanging out with the devil.  
  
Jackie: Are you talking about me, Eric?  
  
Eric: What if I am? What you gonna say? What? What?  
  
Jackie: Steven!  
  
Hyde: What? Jackie...he was kidding. Lighten up.  
  
Jackie: Ugh! [Walks out]  
  
Eric: So everybody's doing that today?  
  
Fez: Eric, why are you so mean?  
  
Eric: What? Jackie and I have an understanding...She hates me and I hate her...She's only mad because Hyde didn't stand up for her.  
  
Kelso: You have to man, or she'll get really mad.  
  
Hyde: You know, you guys are right.  
  
Fez: What do you mean?  
  
Hyde: Jackie and I still have stuff to work out.  
  
Eric: I thought you guys were OK now...  
  
Hyde: Well, judging by the way she ran out of her, looks like I'm in the doghouse again.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, you probably are, man she hasn't gotten this mad since she went out with me.  
  
Hyde: That's comforting, Kelso...your girlfriend just ran out of here too. Remember?  
  
Kelso: Damn it!  
  
Hyde: Yeah well, we could go a couple of hours without them.  
  
Eric: But why would we want to...  
  
Fez: Yes, Eric and I aren't in the doghouse.  
  
Hyde: Foreman...It hasn't been just us guys in a while.  
  
Eric: Yeah, because we're straight...  
  
Kelso: Yeah, unlike Buddy. that's still funny.  
  
Eric: It's not that funny...  
  
Kelso: That's because it happened to you.  
  
Hyde: He's right, man...It was funny.  
  
Eric: Shut up! What is it with you people and always bringing up the past?  
  
Kelso: Man, you got to loosen up. is probably what Buddy would be saying to him now.  
  
Fez: Shut up, Taternuts!  
  
Hyde: Ha, ha...Taternuts, taternuts....  
  
Eric: (joining the chant) Taternuts, taternuts...  
  
[Donna's living room]  
  
Jackie: Donna, did we really have to invite Nina?  
  
Donna: Jackie, it wouldn't have been polite to exclude her. Like it or not, she's part of the group now.  
  
Tracy: Well it's nice because I can finally meet her.  
  
Donna: Yeah, this is going to be fun. Jackie, I promise.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, we can have makeovers and stuff.  
  
Donna: Do we have to do that....again?  
  
Jackie: Donna, you could really use one. You'll have three girls here to help you put on makeup right because I can't, as one person, make miracles.  
  
(Knock on door)  
  
Donna: That must be her now...I'll go get it.  
  
Jackie: Ugh! (Rolls eyes)  
  
Donna: (Opens door) Hey Nina. Come in.  
  
Nina: Thanks, Donna, for inviting me over.  
  
Tracy: Hi, I'm Tracy.  
  
Nina: Kelso's girlfriend, right? It's nice to meet you.  
  
Tracy: You too.  
  
Jackie: Ok, let's get this little love feast over with.  
  
Donna: Nina, you remember Jackie.  
  
Nina: Of course, I do. Hi.  
  
Jackie: Hi.  
  
Donna: OK...so, let's start...something.  
  
Tracy: Why don't we prank the guys?  
  
Nina: Isn't that a little too "high school"?  
  
Jackie: See Tracy. That's what I meant.  
  
Nina: What are you talking about?  
  
Jackie: That's none of your business.  
  
Donna: OK.no fighting. The prank is a good idea, but what prank would we use?  
  
Jackie: Something on Michael, he's an easy target.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, or Eric.  
  
Jackie: Either one.  
  
Donna: You know who'd be great to get....Red....I've been trying to find a way to get back at that dumbass.  
  
Nina: OK Donna...I think you need to calm down.  
  
Jackie: Remember Prank Day? We can't outthink him.  
  
Donna: Fine...if we prank then, we prank them all!  
  
Tracy: And to do that we should calm down...  
  
Jackie: Oh, I think I know how we should.  
  
Nina: I still can't believe you guys are doing this...  
  
Tracy: Well are you in or out, Nina?  
  
Nina: Well...I just think that we should spend the evening, just us girls...we don't have to involve the guys in everything, do we?  
  
Tracy: Oh, I want to get back at Michael for what he said about me today.  
  
Jackie; Yeah, saying you have PMS isn't very nice.  
  
Donna: As much as I would like to sit and have girl talk....we're pranking...and we can't do it without you.So what do you say?  
  
Nina: Fine...but if we get caught, I'm denying knowing anything.  
  
Jackie: That's fine. Now we need a plan.  
  
[Sitting in the circle]  
  
Donna: What ever it is...it's gotta be...great! They can't see it coming.  
  
Tracy: I can't see my hands! [Waves them in front of her face]  
  
Nina: Oh my gosh...you guys are nuts!  
  
Jackie: They might be but I'm not! I'm gorgeous!  
  
Donna: It's gotta be the best prank ever....Any suggestions? Tracy: You know what we could do? .But they would have to be asleep for this.  
  
Donna: Oooh, what?  
  
Tracy: We could put makeup on them and dress them up like girls, shave their legs and everything.  
  
Jackie: That sounds like what I did to Michael when he dressed up like David Bowie.  
  
Nina: They would have to be comatose for that to work...Next!  
  
Tracy: Damn Jackie, you were right!  
  
Jackie: I always am!  
  
Nina: You know what? I think this is stupid and pointless and I vote that we do something else.  
  
Donna: OK...Mom!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, if I needed my mom, I would call Mexico.  
  
Nina: Whatever. Let's talk about our futures...Like, I see myself at the DMV for a really long time...Go ahead Donna.  
  
Jackie: Oh, I know what she wants to be. She wants to be a lumberjack!!!!!  
  
Donna: I'm not a freaking lumberjack, Jackie...Nina, I want to be a journalist.  
  
Jackie: And I'm going to be... I don't know Michael stole my dream!  
  
Tracy: I'm going to be a chef!  
  
Nina: See.this is fun...Now let's talk about our dream homes...  
  
[Switch to guys in the basement]  
  
Kelso: I wonder what the girls are doing.  
  
Fez: They are having a sleep over.  
  
Eric: (coming down into the basement) No they're not...I just walked by Donna's and they're just sitting around talking.  
  
Kelso: Damn it, Tracy is probably telling them about the PMS thing!  
  
Hyde: Only you would have been dumb enough to say that to her...Tracy isn't the kind of girl that you disregard, you need to make her feel special.  
  
Kelso: Why don't you stick to your own girlfriend there, buddy.  
  
Hyde: What? Jackie and I will be fine. Thank you.  
  
Kelso: It might be because I'm clever but Hyde I think you've got a thing for my girlfriend.  
  
Hyde: Kelso...you're nuts, man...It's only that I talk to her everyday that I know this stuff.  
  
Kelso: You already stole Jackie and now you want to take Tracy too! I talk to her everyday too, I work at the same place you do!  
  
Hyde: Why are we even talking about this?  
  
Fez: Hyde, you were the one that brought it up.  
  
Eric: Yeah Hyde, ever since you started working there it's been "Tracy this" and "Tracy that". What's going on with you? Let's talk about that.  
  
Kelso: Yes! Let's!  
  
Hyde: There's nothing to discuss...sorry for bringing it up.  
  
Kelso: You know man I'm getting sick of you. Make up your mind already! [Walks out]  
  
Fez: Man, that was a close one. I thought for sure he was going to hit his head on the door.  
  
Hyde: What's his problem?  
  
Fez: I think you know.  
  
Eric: You like Tracy, Hyde.  
  
Fez: Tracy and Hyde sitting in a tree.  
  
Hyde: Fez!  
  
Fez: a-b-c-d-e-f-g .First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Hyde with the baby carriage!  
  
Hyde: Fez...I don't like Tracy like that.  
  
Fez: Hyde, you can't lie to us. You start to get angry when you try to lie and cant' get away with it.  
  
Hyde: You guys are nuts....I'm not lying, and Kelso's being an idiot, as usual.  
  
Fez: See there, you raised your voice, didn't he Eric?  
  
Eric: Boy, Hyde....Didn't think you would ever be the type to cheat on Jackie...  
  
Hyde: I'm not cheating on Jackie!  
  
Fez: There he goes again! Hyde: OK...at first I thought that Tracy would be great to hang out with...but now I just don't know.  
  
Fez: What do you mean?  
  
Hyde: She's been acting really weird lately....she hasn't been herself.  
  
Fez: How so?  
  
Hyde: Well, at work she's sleepy and her hands always feel cold when we're cooking.  
  
Fez: It's Wisconsin, everybody's hands are cold. Come on buddy. [Laughs]  
  
Hyde: OK, I don't know it's just been weird...Like the way she blew up at Kelso...he's done worse, but I assure you she's never freaked out like that before.  
  
Eric: I think you're reading too much into it...it probably is just PMS.  
  
Hyde: (still quite unsure) Yeah man, whatever.  
  
[Back at Donnas]  
  
Tracy: So what are we going to do?  
  
Jackie: No offense Donna, but the sleep over with Annette was so much better than this one.  
  
Donna: Well excuse me...I haven't really done this a lot.  
  
Jackie: You can tell.  
  
Tracy: Jackie, give Donna some credit. I mean she had to put up with Nina's excessive whining. She's worse than Michael.  
  
Jackie: True.  
  
Nina: I'm sitting right here! I'm going to head home...Work in the morning.  
  
Jackie and Tracy: Bye, bye now.  
  
Donna: (sullen) Thanks for coming.  
  
[Nina leaves]  
  
Jackie: Tracy, you want anything to eat?  
  
Tracy: Uh..... Um [thinks] Alright, but only something small.  
  
Jackie: Donna, you heard her get her something to eat.  
  
Donna: Fine...I'll be right back, your Majesty.  
  
Tracy: Donna, I'll come with you. You don't have to act like my servant.  
  
Jackie: Tracy sometimes you and I totally different.  
  
Donna: Thanks Tracy...Jackie, are you coming?  
  
Jackie: I might as well.  
  
[In the kitchen]  
  
Tracy: Do you have any carrot sticks?  
  
Donna: Um, yeah sure...but didn't you have that for lunch this afternoon?  
  
Tracy: No, that was just a snack.  
  
Tracy: I had lunch with my Grandmother, and I think I'm going to have to join a gym.  
  
Donna: What? Why?  
  
Tracy: I was on the track team back home and I miss that.  
  
Jackie: Oh, I will join with you; I need to keep my figure.  
  
Donna: So, you were a cheerleader and did track? That's a lot of stuff.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, you have to keep busy up there cause it's mostly country and there's not much to do.  
  
Donna: Well, you still need to eat...I'll make you a sandwich if you want.  
  
Tracy: Um that's ok; I'm really not that hungry. Thanks.  
  
Donna: Are you sure?  
  
Jackie: Donna, what's with the 3rd degree here? She said she wasn't hungry. Stop trying to feed her.  
  
Donna: Sorry...  
  
Tracy: It's ok.  
  
[Switch back to guys]  
  
Fez: I got Kelso to come back, only if you promise not to bring up Tracy, Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Kelso, I'm sorry, man.  
  
Kelso: Man, Jackie is turning Tracy into her. I saw Nina on my way back over here and Tracy was really mean to her.  
  
Hyde: See, I told you she was acting weird. Kelso: Man, I'm afraid if I talk to her she'll go crazy on me, man. Hyde, you gotta talk to her.  
  
Hyde: Why? So you can say I'm trying to steal her?  
  
Kelso: No. cause I'm worried about her, man, and you're good friends with her.  
  
Hyde: Fine...I'll talk to her, even though, I'm sure Jackie could get through to her better.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, cause she's turning into her!  
  
Eric: No...Hyde you're the one to do this...Maybe something's going on that she won't tell us about.  
  
A/N: This is part one of two, that's why it's shorter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. 


	4. Conflict of Interest Part Two

Disclaimer: We don't own T7S or their characters, just Tracy. Nor do we claim to own any of Aerosmith's songs.  
  
A/N: This is the second installment. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming :)  
  
The Kids Are Alright ~Conflict of Interest-Part Two  
  
Kelso: Man, Jackie is turning Tracy into her. I saw Nina on my way back over here and Tracy was really mean to her.  
  
Hyde: See, I told you she was acting weird.  
  
Kelso: Man, I'm afraid if I talk to her she'll go crazy on me, man. Hyde, you gotta talk to her.  
  
Hyde: Why? So you can say I'm trying to steal her?  
  
Kelso: No. cause I'm worried about her, man, and you're good friends with her.  
  
Hyde: Fine...I'll talk to her, even though, I'm sure Jackie could get through to her better.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, cause she's turning into her!  
  
Eric: No...Hyde you're the one to do this...Maybe something's going on that she won't tell us about.  
  
Hyde: OK, fine. I'll try. ******************* [In the basement: The next day]  
  
Jackie: Donna that is the only sleepover I have ever slept at.  
  
Donna: Jackie! How many times are you going to tell me that?  
  
Tracy: Come on, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Jackie: Hey, you fell asleep too like an hour after Nina left.  
  
Tracy: Well, I was tired. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. But Donna, thanks to you I don't think I'll have that problem again. (Gets up from the couch)  
  
Donna: Very funny...  
  
Jackie: Hey Tracy, while you're up could you get her some ice for that nice burn.  
  
Tracy: (laughs) Yeah, I think I will.  
  
Donna: You know, I ought to kick both your asses for that.  
  
Kelso: Mudwrestle! Tracy: Michael, please don't start...  
  
Kelso: What is your problem lately?  
  
Tracy: Funny that you ask that. I didn't think you cared.  
  
Kelso: What do you mean? I try to spend some time with you and you get so annoying.  
  
Tracy: I'm annoying? OK...I really don't want to fight with you again. I'm sorry.  
  
Kelso: Me too. So you want to go make up?  
  
Jackie: Ew!  
  
Tracy: (giggles) Maybe later...Gotta save up my energy for work.  
  
Jackie: OK, I don't want to hear another word unless it's about me!  
  
Donna: Jackie, please.  
  
Jackie: Well I don't want to hear about them "making up".  
  
Donna: We didn't want to here you and Hyde either...  
  
Tracy: Speaking of, where is he?  
  
Jackie: I don't know.  
  
Fez: He had to stay after school.  
  
Tracy: For what?  
  
Fez: I don't know, he didn't tell me.  
  
Tracy: Well, I guess as long as he's not late for work. It's ok.  
  
Donna: Is Eric, still looking for his car keys?  
  
Jackie: Why is he looking for them anyway?  
  
Donna: Red hid them...  
  
Fez: What for?  
  
Donna: He's a dumbass, I don't know.  
  
[At the restaurant later]  
  
Tracy: So, we have to put together an appetizer for dinner tomorrow night. OK, Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Yeah sure, whatever.  
  
Tracy: Are you OK? You've been acting weird all day.  
  
Hyde: The question is: Are you ok? You haven't been sleeping and Kelso said your hands are cold and you don't eat much.  
  
Tracy: What? I'm fine...Hyde don't change the subject...what's going on with you?  
  
Hyde: Nothing, I didn't know how to bring this up. But some people are worried about you.  
  
Tracy: (scoffs) What? Why?  
  
Hyde: I already told you why.  
  
Tracy: (seeing that he's serious) OK...um...the reason I've been acting weird is, um, because I'm homesick...It happened a lot when my family and I traveled around...I wouldn't eat for a little while...and it is cold here, you know. Hyde, I'm fine...really.  
  
Hyde: Are you sure? Cause if you want to talk...  
  
Tracy: Hyde! I'm fine. Please tell everyone to stop worrying...You guys want me to eat? I'll eat. OK?  
  
Hyde: Alright, I was only trying to help.  
  
Tracy: Thanks, but I don't need you to be my guardian.  
  
Hyde: Man, this is a first, Kelso is right.  
  
Tracy: Why?  
  
Hyde: You never acted like this till you started dating him. There's either something wrong with him, which it probably is, or there is something wrong with you.  
  
Tracy: I'm going to say this as calmly as I possibly can.... Hyde, you have no right to interfere in my relationship with Michael...because, you know what? If I were you, I'd concentrate a little more on keeping my own relationship together.  
  
Hyde: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Tracy: When was the last time you guys went out? It couldn't have been recently since you never seem to be around...Are you cheating on her? Dammit Hyde, how could you?  
  
Hyde: I'm not cheating on her! I have to work!  
  
Tracy: Yeah, sure whatever! (Storms out of the kitchen and runs into Kelso) Oh, Michael...I'm sorry.  
  
Kelso: It's OK.  
  
Tracy: (lowering her voice) Michael...did you talk to Hyde about us?  
  
Kelso: What? No.  
  
Tracy: Don't lie to me...Michael, if there's a problem, we need to figure it out ourselves. I can't believe you would do that.  
  
Kelso: Maybe we should just take a break.  
  
Tracy: What? You're dumping me? You...are dumping me?  
  
Kelso: All we have done is fight since we started dating. It's worse than Jackie and me together. I think I need to step away for awhile.  
  
Tracy: Michael, please...I'm sorry. I'll try, I swear...we can't just ends things like this.  
  
Kelso: I think we can, cause I just did.  
  
Tracy: (choking on a sob) Michael... (Walks quickly to the restroom)  
  
Kelso: I wish Jackie would stop making me read Cosmo, she cuts out all the good pictures and then there's nothing to look forward to.  
  
(In another room at the hotel)  
  
Jackie: Tracy, slowly tell us what happened.  
  
Tracy: I walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Michael...and then he dumped me...It was horrible, Jackie. (Starts to cry)  
  
Jackie: What? Why would he do that?  
  
Tracy: (sobbing) I don't know. Something about me being worse than you.  
  
Fez: That's impossible!  
  
Jackie: Excuse me? No offence, Tracy, but you shouldn't have wasted your time on Michael. He isn't worth it.  
  
Tracy: (stops crying) Jackie, he was really fun to be with. I shouldn't have treated him the way I did.  
  
Jackie: I wish I didn't waste my time on him, but you live, you learn. Just like I learned that orange does not look good on you.  
  
Tracy: (starts crying again) Oh my God. I am pathetic...I have to get back to work, I've been gone long enough...Ron is going to kill me.  
  
Jackie: Um... Maybe Donna should help you out with this one cause I'm not good at this kind of thing.  
  
Donna: Tracy. Just take a deep breath and get back out there_ and_ cook.  
  
Tracy: Thanks, Donna. I think. Jackie: Yeah, make a cake and put poison in it and give it to Michael. He deserves it.  
  
Tracy: I don't think so Jackie...Thanks for coming down so fast you guys.  
  
Jackie: You're welcome.  
  
Donna: No problem, Trace. So, is there any way that we can get a sampler plate or something? Eric will kill us if we go back empty-handed.  
  
[Back in the kitchen]  
  
Ron: So you two are going to have to come up with something great, Steven. Where is Tracy anyway?  
  
Hyde: She took her break early. She wasn't feeling well.  
  
Tracy: (rushing in) Ron, sorry about that. I'm here.  
  
Ron: Ok good...You and Steven have been doing a great job, but I need you to be a little more creative. Cooking is about passion.  
  
Tracy: Passion?  
  
Ron: Yes. You have to look within yourself to find the perfect dish.  
  
Hyde: I thought it was about following recipes.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, well, I guess that sometimes you just have to wing it.  
  
Ron: Right. Well, I expect to taste great things. I'll leave you two to get to it. (Exits the kitchen)  
  
[In the basement, later that day]  
  
Kelso: Man, today at work really sucked. Cause I had to do actual work... Tracy and I broke up so I couldn't goof around with her.  
  
Hyde: Man, I am never helping you, ever, again. You said that you were worried!  
  
Kelso: I am worried about her, but she keeps pushing me away, man.  
  
Eric: And you dumping her was supposed to fix that?  
  
Fez: Hyde, you need to get your girlfriend to be nicer to my girlfriend.  
  
Hyde: I have no control over Jackie, Fez.  
  
Fez: You have to do something because Nina said I would have to play hand ball until Jackie is nicer to her.  
  
Kelso: Yeah Hyde, be a pal.  
  
Hyde: Fine. I'll talk to her...but if I get yelled at again, it's on your heads.  
  
Fez: There is a God!  
  
Eric: (laughs) So Kelso, are you going to feel weird having Tracy here? Considering you humiliated her and probably ruined her reputation...  
  
Kelso: Why would I feel weird? It's just like the whole Jackie thing.  
  
Hyde: You hurt her! Just like you hurt Jackie and we're going to have to pay for it.  
  
Kelso: What do you mean "we're going to have to pay for it"? I'm the one that's going to have to! I won't be getting any! And you have Jackie to do that with, so stop complaining!  
  
Eric: Maybe, if you'd stop breaking hearts none of this would be happening.  
  
Kelso: Or if I call Pam Macy, oh I'll be getting some!  
  
Hyde: (shaking his head) No amount of time sitting here is making me feel any better. What the hell?  
  
Kelso: Or maybe, Tracy will call me and give me pity sex like Donna did with Eric after her mom left.  
  
Eric: Kelso, shut up! This is serious...something was wrong with Tracy and I'm sure since you've stomped on her self-esteem, it won't get better for her. I think we need to do something.  
  
Fez: Yes, we should get her candy, that's what I get when I'm sad.  
  
Hyde: Ugh! I wish she would at least tell me what's going on with her.  
  
Kelso: See that's why I dumped her, because she couldn't shut up! She was always going on about this one guy... I don't remember his name like an ex- boyfriend or something. I think he did something to her or something. I don't know.  
  
Hyde: (grabs his shirt) Kelso, what did you catch?  
  
Kelso: He made her sad... he cheated on her with her sister or her cousin and she hates his guts. Get off me man!  
  
Eric: Then why would she date you?  
  
Kelso: Cause I'm man pretty, come on guys, you should know this by now! That's why all girls date me!  
  
Fez: Yes he boosts their self esteem!  
  
Kelso: Exactly.  
  
Hyde: I can't believe she told you all that... Kelso: I know. It was so boring. All she wanted to do is talk, we like never made out! That's why I was worried I wanted her to talk to you, and me to make out with her.  
  
Hyde: Kelso...I think something's wrong with Tracy...I mean, seriously.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, she probably already told me what was wrong, but I was always checking out other girls. Cause Tracy is hot and all but she can't shut up!  
  
Fez: Tracy must have known he wouldn't pay attention and that's why she told him, so she could tell someone, but they wouldn't remember.  
  
Hyde: But she deserves better than that! Kelso, if you're so worried about her talking, just stay the hell away from her, alright?  
  
Eric: Whoa! Sine when is there violence in the circle?  
  
Kelso: I was planning on it but it's going to be hard for her to resist me.The only reason Jackie could was because she was stabbing me in the back with my best friend!!!  
  
Fez: Eric, let's make popcorn.  
  
Eric: Wait, Fez...We need to see this.  
  
Hyde: Kelso! You know what? I'm not going to fight you anymore. I'm with Jackie and you need to get that. I'm not going to let you hurt Tracy, the way you hurt her.  
  
Kelso: What are you going to do about it man?  
  
[Hyde punches Kelso and storms up the stairs]  
  
Kelso: See, he can't back up his mouth!  
  
Eric: These girls are ruining our circle. I gotta go find Donna... (Leaves)  
  
Kelso: I guess I should go see how Tracy is doing. After all of what Hyde said I feel kind of bad.  
  
Fez: And you may get lucky, my friend. Here, take her some candy.  
  
Kelso: Thanks Fez, you're the best.  
  
[In the basement, a few days later]  
  
Jackie: Man, Donna, we are like the Charlie's Angels. Only we're missing one. It's like when they are going to kill one off and put a new one on.  
  
Donna: Jackie, if I were Tracy I wouldn't want to hang around Kelso either... (To Kelso)I still can't believe you did that to her.  
  
Kelso: She was getting to be like Jackie when we first went out, only Jackie would once in awhile shut up and make out!  
  
Jackie: What? You were going to break up with me!  
  
Donna: Kelso...you're a jerk, but I never thought you could stoop that low.  
  
Kelso: Well after all those hurtful things Hyde said I'm thinking about apologizing and making up.  
  
Eric: You think she'll take you back?  
  
Kelso: Why do I have to keep going through this? I'm man pretty; every girl wants me! It's been a week; I think I'm going to go see her now. She's at work and I have to go in anyway.  
  
Hyde: Kelso...I think I should be there when you talk to her.  
  
Kelso: Why? You're going to make me look stupid!  
  
Hyde: You do that by yourself...I'll just be the mediator.  
  
Kelso: I'm not going to make myself look stupid.  
  
Fez: I beg to differ.  
  
Eric: Hyde, make sure that he doesn't use the words, "You know you can't resist me" because there's no way that'll work.  
  
Kelso: Eric just because it doesn't work for you, doesn't mean it doesn't work for the rest of us.  
  
Donna: Well, if you're going to do it, there's no better time than now.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, let's go.  
  
Hyde: Fine. Jackie, I'll pick you up at 8:30, ok?  
  
Jackie: Alright, bye babe. (Hyde gives her a quick kiss and leaves with Kelso)  
  
[At the restaurant, in the kitchen]  
  
Kelso: Hey Tracy... can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Tracy: OK, Michael, what? And does he have to be here? (Pointing to Hyde)  
  
Kelso: He said he wants to be the mediator or whatever.  
  
Tracy: OK, so what can I do for you?  
  
Kelso: Tracy, I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I mean I was wrong to dump you and I feel really lonely and I want to go back out with you.  
  
Tracy: (trying to hide a smirk) You feel lonely and you want to get back together with me? Michael, I need more of a reason than that... Kelso: Come on you can't resist me! I'm man pretty!  
  
Tracy: (trying not to get angry) Hyde, I think this is where you start mediating.  
  
Hyde: OK (steps in between them and faces Tracy) Tracy, what Kelso wants to say is that he's been miserable without you and. work hasn't been the same without being able to talk to you. And he really wants to be able to be your perfect guy, but he can only be the guy that's here...now.  
  
Tracy: Really? Wow... (Gazing at Hyde) Michael, I never knew you felt that way. (Walks past Hyde and hugs Kelso)  
  
Kelso: Yeah, I meant every word he said.  
  
Tracy: (giggles) You are too sweet.(pulls his face down to kiss him) (turning to Hyde) Hyde, thanks for your help...and I'm really sorry about everything. Are we going to be ok?  
  
Hyde: Yeah...please no more silent treatment though.  
  
Tracy: Deal. (They shake hands)  
  
Kelso: Come on Tracy let's go make up in the walk-in deep freeze.  
  
Tracy: Fine....as long as I don't get stuck to the wall again.  
  
Kelso: It only happened once! Alright let's go! Hyde, make sure we don't get locked in.  
  
Hyde: I've got you covered, man...  
  
Kelso: [pulls Tracy by the hand and leads her to the deep freeze] Thanks man.  
  
Hyde: Sure thing. ("Accidentally" bumps the door shut) Oops... (Leaves the kitchen)  
  
End of episode. 


	5. Chip Away The Stone

Disclaimer: We don't own T7S or their characters, just Tracy. Nor do we claim to own any of Aerosmith's songs.  
  
A/N: This chapter features characters from past T7S episodes: Melissa (Hyde Gets a Girl), and Chrissy (Punk Chick). Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming :) They really do help.  
  
The Kids Are Alright ~Chip Away the Stone  
  
[In the record store]  
  
Tracy: Donna, this is so cool we never had a party like this back at home.  
  
Donna: Yeah, well the station hasn't done this in a while. It's going to be great.  
  
Tracy: So what bands are playing?  
  
Donna: AC/DC, Aerosmith, Pink Floyd and some other bands are supposed to be coming up for it.  
  
Tracy: Once the hotel heard about this, Ron said that we had to be a part of it. We're going to helping with food at the big event.  
  
Eric: Whoa! This is bigger than you thought Donna.  
  
Donna: Yeah, it's going to be great that we can all hang out this weekend.  
  
Tracy: So Eric I heard they wanted to use you for the event since you are Hot Donna's boyfriend. What are they calling you?  
  
Donna: (laughs)  
  
Eric: It's not that funny...  
  
Donna: Oh yes it is.  
  
Tracy: What is it?  
  
Eric/Donna: May Pole.  
  
Tracy: (bursts out laughing) That's not funny... That's hysterical.  
  
Donna: (laughing) Eric...it's not that bad...you're my May Pole... (Kisses him)  
  
Eric: That's not helping...OK, maybe a little...  
  
Tracy: Well Eric it's not as bad as Michael saying he is man pretty as a reason for us to get back together.  
  
Eric: I told Hyde to make sure he didn't.  
  
Tracy: Well he did.  
  
Donna: But you and Kelso seem to be getting along better...no arguing...That's good, right?  
  
Tracy: Yeah, everything is a lot better.  
  
[Jackie enters]  
  
Jackie: You guys need some help? Steven said that you might need some. Eric: Must have been trying to get rid of you...I mean, sure Jackie, you can help Tracy with the banners.  
  
Jackie: You know, May Pole does fit you well, cause you know, you're skinny like one.  
  
Eric: Thank you, Ms. Obvious!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, I was at the station the other day waiting for Donna, because we were going shopping afterwards and Jerry was having a hard time thinking of a name for you. So I decided I would help him out.  
  
Eric: Oh!!! Donna, you said Jerry came up with it himself!  
  
Jackie: I told him to take the credit because I couldn't wait to see your face when I told you the truth.  
  
Donna: Sorry, Eric, but I kinda wanted to see it too... (Laughs)  
  
Eric: Tracy, you want to help me out here?  
  
Tracy: Sorry Eric, but it was a really good burn...  
  
Eric: I think I'm going to take a break from you ladies...Donna, I'll see you later. (Leaves the store)  
  
Jackie: We should get some walking advertisements like Fez and Michael. We could tie some cardboard together and put "Block WFPParty" on it and on the back "Come see Hot Donna and her May Pole".  
  
Donna: (laughing) Jackie, stop.  
  
Jackie: Alright, let's do some real work.  
  
Donna: Yeah, we really need to get this done for tonight.  
  
Tracy: Yeah. It's really nice that the record store is letting us use it for promotion.  
  
Jackie: Donna, Melissa said that were going to leave around 5 tonight so we can help set up. She's at the station giving away free tickets to the 67th caller.  
  
Donna: Well, we need a ride so maybe the guys could help us...  
  
Tracy: Well, were going to have to leave soon if we are going to Madison. I'll call Michael, that way we can carry some stuff in the van.  
  
Donna: So could you help me get this stuff to the back?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, I'll help you.  
  
[A half an hour later]  
  
Tracy: Come on guys, he's here! Donna: OK, let's go Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Alright.  
  
Fez: In the back ladies!  
  
Tracy: Hey Michael, you're on time...Nice work, sweetie. (kisses him)  
  
Kelso: Yeah. The boss let me out early. Hyde said he would meet us up there because he and Eric are helping Ron with the food.  
  
Tracy: OK, wait...so they don't need me?  
  
Kelso: Nope.  
  
Tracy: This is amazing...I might not have to do any work this weekend...Alright!  
  
Kelso: Yeah right, Hyde won't have to work since he's working today. We'll be busting our butts tomorrow. Man this sucks we're going to a concert and we have to work.  
  
Tracy: But we can always...take breaks...  
  
Kelso: Yeah, and there are plenty of dressing rooms...  
  
Jackie: Ew! Can we please focus on the concert?  
  
Donna: I agree with Jackie, subject change...Please!  
  
Tracy: Sorry...so let's go! Fez, we're picking up Nina right?  
  
Fez: No, Nina doesn't want to come. She hates you all.  
  
Tracy: Oh...note to self...apologize to Nina.  
  
Fez: She doesn't want you pity.... she uh wants candy.... and she wants you to give it to me to give to her.... and then maybe she won't be mad at you.  
  
Tracy: Nice try, Fez, but no...  
  
Fez: What? She does!!  
  
Fez: Aye, Americans are so smart.  
  
[At the concert grounds]  
  
Melissa: Hey Donna, Jerry wants to talk to us... so we better get going.  
  
Fez: Melissa!  
  
Melissa: uh... Hey Fez.  
  
Fez: (to Kelso) Does Hyde know she's here? Kelso: Uh... Well she works at the radio station, buddy.  
  
Fez: That's not what I meant you idiot!  
  
Donna: Guys...I'll see you in a bit.  
  
Tracy: Bye.  
  
Kelso: So what should we do now?  
  
Tracy: Let's go find Hyde and Eric and see what's going on.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, that sounds good.  
  
[By the concession stand in the stadium]  
  
Jackie: Hey guys!  
  
Hyde: Jackie. Hey! (Hugs her)  
  
Kelso: Hey Hyde, can I talk to you alone for a minute?  
  
Hyde: Uh...yeah, sure.  
  
Kelso: Did you know that Melissa is here?  
  
Hyde: Who's Melissa? (Realizing) Oh. No, I didn't know that....why?...  
  
Jackie: So what's going on guys?  
  
Hyde: Uh...well nothing much now, but if you want we can go check out some of the booths.  
  
Jackie: Cool, see you guys later.  
  
Hyde: (taking Jackie's hand) Have fun, kids.  
  
[A girl approaches the group]  
  
Chrissy: Have any of you seen [looks at the paper] a Jerry Thunder?  
  
Eric: (turning to her) Uh, yeah he's supposed to be...Oh my God! Chrissy: [to the rest of the gang] Is Stick Man going to be ok? Alright, so can one of you little runts show me where Jerry Thunder is in this puke whole?  
  
Fez: Oh my God! It's you!  
  
Chrissy: Yeah, and you are?  
  
Kelso: Who is she?  
  
Eric: Uh, do you remember meeting a guy named Hyde a while ago?  
  
Chrissy: Yeah, Hyde was a wild little number.... What does this have to do with him, Stick Man?  
  
Eric: That's May Pole, alright? And we're friends of his.  
  
Chrissy: Great for you String bean, but I got to go talk to Jerry about my pay check for this... so if you don't mind, could you point me to his office in this dump?  
  
Eric: Yeah sure....he should be in the next tent...  
  
Chrissy: [short] Thanks. [Walks off]  
  
Kelso: String bean!? [Laughs]  
  
Fez: This is terrible...first, Melissa, now Chrissy...who's next, Kat Peterson?  
  
Kelso: Naw, Kat's at her grandmothers this weekend... and I know this because... uh... she's my lab partner in science.  
  
Eric: I'm sure Tracy would love to know that...so what do we do? Do we do anything?  
  
Tracy: (coming out of the tent) Love to know what?  
  
Kelso: That... I uh... planned something special... for... uh... us!!! Yeah for us!  
  
Tracy: That's so sweet. But we don't have to do anything special....so what are we doing?  
  
Eric: Yeah Kelso, tell her.  
  
Kelso: Uh... it's a surprise!  
  
Tracy: Fine...I'll wait, but really need to start working so I'll see you guys later. (Heads to the crafts service tents)  
  
Kelso: Okay Bye! [To Eric] That was really mean man!  
  
Eric: I know...that's why I did it.  
  
Kelso: Come on Fez, we need to think up something for me to do with Tracy.  
  
Fez: You're on your own, buddy. We have to figure out how to keep all of Hyde's women away from him....So many girls...oh poor little Hyde.  
  
Kelso: Hyde?! Why do you want to help Hyde? I have bigger problems than he does! Oh, I know I'll get her really drunk so she won't even remember that I have to do something for her!  
  
Eric: That's your brilliant plan...surprise her with a hangover? Kelso: Eric, she won't remember I have a surprise for her, she'll pass out and I won't have to do a thing! It's perfect! You're just jealous because if this happened to you, you would have to actually plan something!  
  
[Elsewhere...]  
  
Hyde: So, are you having a good time?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, it's nice to get away from Eric's basement once in awhile.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, we have to take advantage of every second though...Ron's bound to come looking for me in a couple of hours.  
  
Jackie: So what do you want to do Steven?  
  
Hyde: Well (looks at his watch) some local bands are supposed to be playing up at the main stage in a few minutes...  
  
Jackie: Yeah, alright.  
  
Hyde: Hey, are you ok?  
  
Jackie: yeah, it's just..... Nothing, we can talk about it later.  
  
Hyde: Ok...  
  
Jackie: Yeah, let's go find Donna.  
  
Hyde: Ok, let's go.  
  
[Backstage]  
  
Melissa: Who was that crazy girl?  
  
Donna: I have no idea...I think we need more security back here.  
  
Melissa: I wonder if she is in one of the bands. She said something about a paycheck.  
  
Donna: Oh well she should know that she can't get paid until after the first set...  
  
Melissa: Well, Jerry can handle that nut job.  
  
Donna: Yeah, so did you bring a date to this thing?  
  
Melissa: Nah, that guy Joey I was telling you about bailed on me at the last minute.  
  
Donna: Oh that sucks...but you can hang out with us if you want to.  
  
Melissa: Cool, as long as it's not as lame as last time. Your one friend couldn't even talk whole sentences.  
  
Donna: Fez? Melissa: No, the one with the curly hair.  
  
Donna: Oh, yeah...well, um, it won't be too lame...I hope.  
  
Melissa: So where's May Pole?  
  
Donna: (giggles) He's hanging out with the guys, somewhere around here...  
  
Melissa: I'm so glad they didn't give me any other names besides Melissa.  
  
Donna: It's cool though...to have, like, this completely different persona...Hot Donna rules!  
  
Melissa: [laughs] Oh look here comes the curly haired one now... with your loud friend.  
  
Donna: Oh hey Jackie...Hyde. You guys remember Melissa, right?  
  
Jackie: No, but hi.  
  
Hyde: Hey Melissa.  
  
Melissa: Hey.  
  
Donna: So...what's up guys?  
  
Jackie: We came to check out the bands.  
  
Donna: Yeah, well they're supposed to start soon...so have a good time.  
  
Jackie: Hey Donna, I need to ask you something, can I talk to you alone for a minute?  
  
Donna: Uh, yeah sure Jackie. (Takes her aside)  
  
Melissa: Hurry up though, because we're gonna be opening in a little while.  
  
Jackie: Ok Donna...well it's more like I have to tell you something...  
  
Donna: (concerned) What's wrong?  
  
Jackie: Well, I don't really know how to explain this... its really hard...  
  
Donna: Oh, it can't be that bad...  
  
Melissa: Hurry up guys!  
  
Donna: Oh crap...Jackie, is it ok if we do this later? I really have to go, but we'll talk later ok?  
  
Jackie: Fine...  
  
Donna: Ok...sorry. (Hurries behind Melissa)  
  
Hyde: What was that all about?  
  
Jackie: Well, see there's this thing and I really don't know how to explain it, but I think I know about something about one of our friends.  
  
Hyde: Can you talk about it with me?  
  
Jackie: Well...uh...  
  
[Kelso, Tracy, Eric and Fez join them]  
  
Jackie: Never mind.  
  
Hyde: Hey guys.  
  
Kelso: Hey what's going on?  
  
Hyde: (looking at Jackie) That's what I'd like to know...  
  
Jackie: It's nothing, it's no big deal.  
  
Eric: What's no big deal?  
  
Jackie: Ugh! Nothing... What's going on with you guys?  
  
Eric: Well, not a lot's been going on, but we did see someone that we never thought we would again. Ever!  
  
Jackie: Who?  
  
Eric: Oh an old "friend" of Hyde's...  
  
Fez: Eric, Chrissy was more then a friend to Hyde!  
  
Hyde: Chrissy...here?  
  
Jackie: Wait, wait who's Chrissy?  
  
Eric: Long story, Jackie...but it's not a problem right, Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Of course, it's not a problem...but thank you for telling me.  
  
Eric: No problem. Hey, I'm supposed to be helping Donna onstage so I'll see you in a few. (Fez follows him)  
  
Jackie: Who's Chrissy, Steven?  
  
Hyde: Jackie...she's...no one really...it's not a big deal...Uh, hey Tracy, don't we have work to get to?  
  
Tracy: Man, I just spent the last fifteen minutes sneaking out of there.  
  
Hyde: I think that we should get back before Ron fires us both.  
  
Tracy: Jackie, please help me out here.  
  
Jackie: What do you need me to do?  
  
Hyde: Well, I need you to go have a good time. We have to get back to work...Kelso don't try anything funny... (Kisses Jackie) I'll try to be back soon. (Hurries away with Tracy in tow)  
  
Tracy: Michael, I'll see you later.  
  
Kelso: Bye.  
  
Jackie: [sighs] That was horrible.  
  
Kelso: What? What did I miss?  
  
Jackie: Nothing! Nothing is going on... Ugh! [Walks away]  
  
Kelso: Damn Jackie! I was just asking a question! (Follows her)  
  
[Later, at Kelso's van]  
  
Jackie: So, what should we do now?  
  
Donna: I dunno...Eric?  
  
Eric: Hey, May Pole's all out of brilliant ideas for the day....I'm beat.  
  
Fez: And I'm hungry. Some kid stole my candy.  
  
Eric: That's too bad Fez...Hey, maybe we should go get some food now...Kelso?  
  
Kelso: Tracy's food booth should be open now.... but if we go there she'll want the surprise now, and it's still a little early to get her drunk... what am I talking about it's never to early to get drunk! Let's go!  
  
Jackie: What?! Why do you want to get her drunk?  
  
Eric: Oh, It's part of his idiotic plan to "not surprise her".  
  
Kelso: It's not idiotic, it's smart! You could never think up something like this!  
  
Eric: Yeah, because I have a brain. Jackie: May poles don't have brains.  
  
Donna: OK, guys...please...we have company.  
  
Melissa: No it's ok, this is funny.  
  
Eric: So, Melissa, what do you plan to do after graduation?  
  
Melissa: Don't know yet, I'm probably gonna have to work at the station till I can save up enough to get into college.  
  
Eric: Parents not helping? Join the club. (Pats her on the shoulder)  
  
Melissa: They're not helping because I moved out of my house, not for the same reasons May Pole... I'm not off to marry Hot Donna.  
  
Donna: What's wrong with him wanting to marry me?  
  
Melissa: Nothing I was just saying... It's just different reasons...  
  
Donna: OK, sorry...Hey, why don't we girls go pick some food up....  
  
Jackie: Shouldn't we wait until Steven and Tracy come back?  
  
Donna: But Jackie, don't we need to go...talk?  
  
Jackie: I really want to talk but we can do that later.  
  
Donna: OK, we'll wait...God, where are they?  
  
[Near the craft service tent]  
  
Hyde: Thanks man for letting us off early...  
  
Ron: No problem...You kids have fun. I'll see you later.  
  
Tracy: Ok, bye.  
  
Hyde: So are you feeling any better?  
  
Tracy: Uh, yeah.  
  
Hyde: When you collapsed back there, I thought we'd have to call an ambulance.  
  
Tracy: What? When did I collapse?  
  
Hyde: Are you seriously going to pretend that it didn't happen? You were lifting the ice boxes and then you fainted...Is it coming back to you?  
  
Tracy: What are you talking about?  
  
Hyde: Have you eaten at all today? Tracy: Yes, will you stop with the third degree?  
  
Hyde: Sorry. It's just that... (Enter Chrissy)  
  
Chrissy: Oh man, Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Chrissy...  
  
Chrissy: It's been awhile... So, what's going on with you?  
  
Hyde: Nothing much...You're band sounded good...Oh hey, this is Tracy...  
  
Chrissy: Hey.  
  
Tracy: Hi.  
  
Chrissy: I was surprised when you, um.... listened to me and didn't call.  
  
Hyde: Well you left...and I didn't think it would be good to go long distance...  
  
Chrissy: Long distance? You're one of those relationship types, aren't you?  
  
Hyde: Well I wasn't but...  
  
Chrissy: But what? Here's my hotel room number... come over if you feel another protest coming on. (walks away)  
  
Hyde: (takes the paper)  
  
Tracy: Hyde? What the hell? Why did you take the paper? You're with Jackie. REMEMBER?  
  
Hyde: Yes... (Crumples the paper) I do remember. (Throws it to the ground) What do you take me for?  
  
Tracy: (apologetically) Just forget it. Come on, let's go meet up with the guys.  
  
Hyde: Fine.  
  
Tracy: (stops short) And don't say anything to anyone about the thing.  
  
Hyde: (confused) What thing?  
  
Tracy: Exactly.  
  
[Back at the van, Hyde and Tracy arrive]  
  
Jackie: There you are.Where have you been?  
  
Hyde: We had some stuff we had to finish up. (Kisses her)  
  
Kelso: So, are you guys hungry?  
  
Hyde: Were you guys waiting on us? You could have just come over...  
  
Donna: See? Come on let's go...  
  
Fez: Good, I'm starved.  
  
[Back at the booth]  
  
Hyde: So what are you having?  
  
Jackie: What do you guys have?  
  
Hyde: Anything you want, babe...Which is to say, cheeseburgers...  
  
Jackie: I'll have a hamburger.  
  
Hyde: OK...anyone else?  
  
Fez: I need a cheeseburger.  
  
Eric: Same here.  
  
Donna: Filet mignon, please....I mean, cheeseburger.  
  
Kelso: Yeah... whatever I'm just hungry.  
  
Hyde: OK, we'll be right back... (Tracy follows him)  
  
Tracy: So what are you having?  
  
Hyde: Well I already ate so...  
  
Tracy: Yeah, I'm not too hungry either.  
  
[Outside the tent]  
  
Donna: So Jackie, what is it that you had to tell me?  
  
Jackie: Well, promise you won't tell anyone. (pulls her aside)  
  
Donna: (looks around) OK, I promise.  
  
Jackie: It's about Tracy...  
  
Donna: (eyes widening) What about her?  
  
Jackie: I think she's pregnant.  
  
Donna: What?! (Everyone turns to look at her) Uh...my hair is NOT flat...  
  
Jackie: Donna let's go to the bathroom so I can fix it. (pulls Donna out of earshot)  
  
Donna: (whispering) What the hell?  
  
Jackie: She doesn't eat.... answer, morning sickness. She's always tired.... cause she can't get to sleep because of the baby.  
  
Donna: So you think she's pregnant for Kelso?  
  
Jackie: No, you don't get these symptoms this fast... it's probably an old boyfriend.  
  
Donna: Wow, that's probably why she moved here to "stay with her grandmother"...Do you think Kelso knows?  
  
Jackie: Donna, though Michael isn't a very good listener, when I though I was pregnant he heard me. He would know if Tracy was pregnant and he would have told us by now.  
  
Donna: So do you think we should tell her we know?  
  
Jackie: No! We should wait till she tells us.  
  
Donna: What do we do until then?  
  
Jackie: Make sure that nothing happens to her... you know, with Michael... and she shouldn't drink or smoke because it's bad for the baby.  
  
Donna: So I can't tell Eric? Well, you can't Hyde...  
  
Jackie: That's why it's called a secret Donna! 


	6. Shy Away

Disclaimer: We don't own T7S or their characters, just Tracy. Nor do we claim to own any of Aerosmith's songs.  
  
A/N: In previous chapters we put the name of Hyde's boss as Ron, just note that it'll be corrected to Roy from hence forth. Please read and review. it's what we crave. Also, thank you Anthony for being our beta reader:)  
  
The Kids Are Alright~ Shy Away  
  
[Tracy and Kelso are sitting on the sofa in the basement watching TV]  
  
Tracy/Kelso: (singing) I'm strong to the finish, 'cause me eats me spinach. I'm Popeye, the sailor man.  
  
Kelso: (gesturing with his arm) Toot, toot.  
  
[Hyde comes out of his room]  
  
Hyde: What the hell are you two doing?  
  
Tracy: Waiting for our ride...are you and Jackie done..."talking"?  
  
Kelso: Yeah, you know, you two need to learn some self-restraint...Being with Tracy has taught me a lot about holding out...  
  
Tracy: Holding back.  
  
Kelso: Same thing.  
  
[Jackie exits Hyde's room]  
  
Jackie: Ooh! Popeye's on. I love that show.  
  
Hyde: So are you guys ready to go?  
  
Jackie: Go where?  
  
Tracy: Work. For which we are now late because of Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Hey, no one's stopping you from walking.  
  
Jackie: No Steven! No woman should walk when they are in the condition Tracy's in... Oops.  
  
Tracy: And what condition would that be? The late for work one? Because that's the condition I'm in.  
  
Kelso: I could have driven us if Fez didn't make me lose control of the van the way home from the concert. It's gonna be in the garage for weeks!  
  
Hyde: Weeks? Come on let's just go before Miss Weatherly pops a vein. Jackie, I'll see you later. (Kisses her)  
  
Jackie: Alright but don't make Tracy carry heavy things!  
  
[Donna's room]  
  
Jackie: Donna we need to talk to Tracy.  
  
Donna: Do we have to? I mean, if she hasn't said anything...maybe were not supposed to know.  
  
Jackie: She could try to hide the fact that she's pregnant and carry something heavy and hurt the baby.  
  
Donna: Jackie, she's not stupid...although having a child at her age cannot be the smartest thing she's ever done...That and dating Kelso.  
  
Jackie: See, she needs someone there to support her! Who better than me and you. The most popular girl in school and.... an engaged 17 year old. No. Donna you wouldn't make it sound good.  
  
Donna: Jackie, what do you want to do? Just go up to her and tell her that we're here for her and that she should tell us all of her secrets?  
  
Jackie: Donna, you're the one with the brains and I'm the one with the looks, you think something up.  
  
Donna: We'll have her over tomorrow and have a chat with her...until then, please stop making it so obvious that you know.  
  
Jackie: Well do what? Act like Michael?  
  
Donna: (laughs) Exactly.  
  
Jackie: Well I have to go meet Steven at the mall. (Gets up and walks in to the door) (Turns around) Is that Michael enough?  
  
[Donna gives her a thumbs up]  
  
[At the jewelry store]  
  
Eric: OK, so here's this month's payment for the ring.... (Hands the envelope to Fenton)  
  
Fez: Yes, now good day Fenton.  
  
Fenton: Right back at you...Fez.  
  
Eric: OK...you two really need to stop doing that.  
  
Fez: Eric, I said good day... Now Good Day Fenton! (Walks out)  
  
Eric: (to Fenton) Same time, next month? (Follows Fez)  
  
[At the restaurant] Hyde: Are you two planning to do any work today?  
  
Tracy: and what let you wait on us hand and foot? No.  
  
Kelso: Besides, Roy doesn't care...Trace, there's an ice sculpture in the freezer...um, you wanna go check it out?  
  
Tracy: Yeah since I have no work to do.  
  
Hyde: No! You do have work to do and I suggest that you both get to it...now!  
  
Tracy: Michael, did you hear something?  
  
Kelso: Yeah, Hyde turned into Red!  
  
Tracy: You know we do need to go to the freezer, to get Hyde ice for that burn!  
  
Hyde: Get bent! And get to work...please! (Leaves the kitchen)  
  
Kelso: What's his problem?  
  
Tracy: Jackie maybe?  
  
Kelso: Hey you would know better than me...you're turning into her.  
  
Tracy: What does that mean?  
  
Kelso: It means that the ice sculpture still needs to get checked...After you? (holds the door open)  
  
Tracy: No, you definitely meant something else, and I'm gonna go work until you're comfortable to talk about it.  
  
Kelso: But...baby...damn!  
  
Tracy: Bye Michael. (Walks out)  
  
Kelso: Hey! We're supposed to be working in here!  
  
[In the basement, Eric, Fez, Hyde and Tracy are playing cards]  
  
Tracy: (puts down cards) I got nothing, just like Michael got nothing today at work either!  
  
Hyde: Thanks for sharing, but no one wants to hear your sob story about your Mr. Right Now...  
  
Fez: Eric I will never go back to that ring store with you!  
  
Eric: Fez...you were the one that asked to come along...  
  
Hyde: (to Tracy) And another thing, why do you feel the need to lose all sense of self when you're with him? Tracy: Just because I'm smarter than him doesn't mean he isn't fun. What are you trying to prove here?  
  
Hyde: Smarter than him? Lately, I've suspected you two have been sharing a brain.  
  
Tracy: What is wrong with you? You have been more of an ass than normal.  
  
Hyde: This coming from Mrs. Moron?  
  
Tracy: You know, I don't know what Jackie sees in you! You can be.... such a.... Ugh! (Walks out)  
  
Hyde: Yeah! Well...so can you! (Throws his cards down and storms off to his room)  
  
Fez: What has gotten in to them? Hyde can be such a card.  
  
Eric: Yeah.  
  
Fez: Their friendship is a flush.  
  
Eric: OK, Fez...good, but enough.  
  
Fez: I am the King.  
  
Eric: Fez.  
  
Fez: .of hearts.  
  
[At Donna's]  
  
Tracy: God!!!  
  
Donna: What happened?  
  
Tracy: Hyde is such a... Ugh! I don't know he's more than an ass. I don't know how to explain it.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, he's like that sometimes.  
  
Tracy: He's had a bug up his butt all week...it's getting unbearable. Jackie, you seem to be the only one able to tame that...  
  
Donna: Shrew?  
  
Tracy: No...That ass!  
  
Jackie: Maybe I should go talk to him after we are finished here.  
  
Tracy: So what did you guys want to talk to me about?  
  
Jackie: No, Donna wanted to ask you something but she wanted me here.  
  
Donna: Jackie! Well, um, we were wondering if you were ok.  
  
Jackie: Yeah... Donna thinks you're pregnant.  
  
Tracy: What?  
  
Jackie: That's what she told me.  
  
Donna: Jackie!  
  
Jackie: Donna you're too shy.  
  
Tracy: Why would you think I was pregnant, Donna?  
  
Donna: I didn't! Jackie said that the symptoms were all there.  
  
Tracy: Um...symptoms?  
  
Jackie: Yeah... you don't eat and your feet are cold.  
  
Tracy: Um.This is Wisconsin...and I'm lactose intolerant, so no dairy for Tracy...  
  
Jackie: You can not be lactose intolerant if you live here!  
  
Tracy: But I wasn't born here...so there.  
  
Jackie: whatever. So you're not pregnant?  
  
Tracy: Um...no. Last time I checked, you had to have sex to get pregnant.  
  
Jackie: You're a virgin?  
  
Tracy: Well, it's not a bad thing...Is it?  
  
Jackie: I guess not. Well I'm gonna go talk to Steven now...We'll talk later.  
  
Donna: Later Jackie... (To Tracy) So Kelso hasn't even brought it up?  
  
Tracy: No why? What is the big deal?  
  
Donna: Nothing. It's really admirable that you're waiting. And that he's waiting.  
  
Tracy: I just wish people would mind their own business.  
  
Donna: Very hard to do when hanging out with us.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, I can tell.  
  
[Hyde's room]  
  
Jackie: (knocks on the door) Steven I'm coming in whether you like it or not, that knock was just a warning. (Opens the door) What is your problem tonight? Hyde: Well, um, you're standing over there...and I'm all the way over here. (Pats the bed)  
  
Jackie: No Steven, I talked to Tracy.  
  
Hyde: (scoffs) What's new?  
  
Jackie: There's something going on between the two of you... all of a sudden, you go from being friends to hating each other. What happened?  
  
Hyde: Jackie...I don't know...She's just different and the new Tracy isn't that great to be around.  
  
Jackie: Yeah and apparently the new Tracy is exactly like me, from what everyone says.  
  
Hyde: Well, that's a stretch...  
  
Jackie: Steven, everyone is misleading when you first meet them. They don't want to let down their walls... but you never seem to want to let yours down anyway. We have been dating for months now, and you still act the same way.  
  
Hyde: You want me to change?  
  
Jackie: No, I want to break down your wall... but I can't... you won't let me.  
  
Hyde: (takes her hand and seats her next to him) Jackie...you have to take me as I am...walls and all. You don't need to be worrying about what's going on with Tracy, because frankly she's got her own protector.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, but it's like we're walking around in circles and your more worried about what's going on with Tracy than what's going on with us.  
  
Hyde: But you were the one that brought it up!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, cause we never talk about it!  
  
Hyde: What? Why are we arguing?  
  
Jackie: You know, I don't really know but don't change the subject.  
  
Hyde: OK we'll talk about us...Shoot.  
  
Jackie: What's gonna happen next year?  
  
Hyde: It'll be 79.  
  
Jackie: See, this is exactly what I mean with the walls Steven! You don't get it. (walks out)  
  
Hyde: (following her) Jackie! It was joke! Come on...  
  
Jackie: If that was a joke, I'm starting to wonder if we're a joke.  
  
Hyde: (getting serious) Jackie, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you...why do we have to think about it now?  
  
Jackie: Because if we don't think about it now, we won't ever think about it.  
  
Hyde: I just think that it would be better if we took this one day at a time...OK?  
  
Jackie: I need to clear my head.  
  
Hyde: So you're leaving?  
  
Jackie: Yeah I have nothing else to say... and unlike you, I need to think about some stuff.  
  
Hyde: Jackie...  
  
Jackie: What? I'm being truthful Steven... and that's what relationships are built on.  
  
Hyde: You're right...we do need to be honest and think about where this is going.  
  
Jackie: So where do you see this going?  
  
Hyde: I'm supposed to have an answer now?  
  
Jackie: Alright, you were truthful with me, you don't know right now... and I don't know how long this is gonna last either. (Leaves the basement)  
  
Hyde: (mutters) Dammit!  
  
[At the restaurant]  
  
Tracy: Just so you know, I'm still not talking to you, but you're tall and I need those pans brought down.  
  
Kelso: Wait, why aren't we talking again?  
  
Tracy: If I even have to say it...Michael, why do keep comparing me to Jackie?  
  
Kelso: "Just so you know, I'm still not talking to you.Michael." That could be it.  
  
Tracy: Wow. I'm sorry, I mean, we haven't fought in weeks and I go and screw up.  
  
Kelso: Yeah we haven't fought in weeks but we haven't been spending any quality time together either.  
  
Tracy: (smiles) Sorry about that...I just haven't been in the mood lately.  
  
Kelso: Yeah well, when you have to put up with Hyde, you're not in the mood for anything. He's a real pain a lot of the time.  
  
Tracy: You've got that right...but he's got problems too. Kelso: Yeah because he wasn't smart like me, when I was with Jackie. You just have to agree with everything she says. If he did that he wouldn't be in trouble with her all the time.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, well, maybe if we all stayed out of each other's business, there wouldn't be any trouble to make...and I still need those pans.  
  
Kelso: Right. (Gets pans down) Here you go.  
  
Tracy: Thanks. (Kisses him) You've been really great, you know that?  
  
Kelso: Yeah, I know, but thanks for the compliment anyway.  
  
Tracy: (smiles and hugs him)  
  
(Enter Jackie)  
  
Jackie: I know this isn't the best time, and this isn't the best place to get away from Steven, but Tracy we need to talk... Donna's busy, so I need to talk to you.  
  
Tracy: (pulling away from Kelso) Jackie, are you OK? Sure, Michael would you give us a minute?  
  
Kelso: Fine... I got to "work" anyway. (Leaves)  
  
Tracy: What happened? And please don't tell me it's about Hyde...  
  
Jackie: It's about Steven.... he just won't open up to me. We have been walking the same circles for two months now.  
  
Tracy: Jackie, I honestly don't know what to tell you...  
  
Jackie: And then when I ask him what's gonna happen next year he goes "It's gonna be 1979."  
  
Tracy: (giggles) That's a good one...I mean, what a jerk! I guess he also said he wanted to take everyday as it came?  
  
Jackie: Yes, and when he finally got serious he had no clue what's gonna happen next.  
  
Tracy: Well, do you know what's going to happen next? No one does...Hyde's the kind of guy that doesn't have expectations because he doesn't want to be disappointed.  
  
Jackie: Well, he really gets to me... he's more worried about your problems than ours.  
  
Tracy: Hyde, worry? Jackie, he could care less about what's going on with me and Michael.  
  
Jackie: I need to go talk to him... I'm not looking forward to it though.  
  
Tracy: Maybe you should give him some time to marinate in his thoughts....and come to you. Jackie: Yeah, that hasn't worked before... the longer we don't talk to each other, the harder it is to make up.  
  
Tracy: Well, he has a later shift tonight, so you could come back then.  
  
Jackie: OK, see you later.  
  
Tracy: Later.  
  
[In the basement-the circle]  
  
Eric: So Hyde, what happened?  
  
Hyde: What are you talking about?  
  
Eric: Your little temper tantrum earlier.  
  
Fez: yeah it was worse than Kelso when he doesn't get to have a Popsicle.  
  
Hyde: It was nothing.  
  
Fez: What are you talking about? You cried like a little girl.  
  
Hyde: I did not.  
  
Eric: Well, you looked like you were...  
  
Hyde: So Donna, how the wedding plans coming along?  
  
Donna: Don't change the subject, you wuss.  
  
Hyde: Two people can't have a minor disagreement without arousing suspicion?  
  
Donna: But it's constant... it's worse than you and Jackie before you guys started dating.  
  
Eric: Oh...yeah. So you do like her.  
  
Hyde: Not this again...  
  
Fez: Yes, yes he does.  
  
Donna: Guys, leave him alone he's got "Jackie" problems.  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Thanks Donna. So would you guys please stop with your Tracy theories?  
  
Fez: Yeah let's discuss the Jackie theories.  
  
Eric: Yeah, fine. But I worked really hard on Tracy's theory...  
  
Hyde: OK...we're not talking about Jackie, or Tracy, or anyone else for that matter...what do you guys wanna do?  
  
Donna: Talk to Jackie.  
  
Fez: (with a dreamy look on his face) Talk about Jackie.  
  
Eric: Talk about Tracy vs. Jackie...pros and cons, what do you say?  
  
Donna: (with mock seriousness) Tracy is more laid back, but Jackie's been a friend longer.... Hyde, what do you think?  
  
Hyde: I think you all are going to get your asses kicked if you don't cut it out.  
  
(Enter Jackie)  
  
Jackie: Cut what out? (The smoke clears)  
  
Eric: Uh, cut out...uh...Donna?  
  
Donna: We have to cut out... it's a new slang... that means leave!  
  
Donna: Come on Eric... we'd better cut out!  
  
Fez: Wait for me! (They leave the basement)  
  
Hyde: Hi Jackie. (Moves over to the couch and sits next to her)  
  
Jackie: (evenly) Steven.  
  
Hyde: So, did you want to talk to me about something?  
  
Jackie: Alright... what do you want to talk about?  
  
Hyde: No...Jackie, you came over to talk...right?  
  
Jackie: I came to "hang out" and everyone left... so I'm up for anything.  
  
Hyde: Anything? (Smirks)  
  
Jackie: You pig. (Pushes him)  
  
Hyde: So are we ok?  
  
Jackie: What's your definition of "ok"?  
  
Hyde: Well are you still angry with me?  
  
Jackie: Somewhat.... yes.  
  
Hyde: Well then, we're right back on track.  
  
Jackie: Steven, have you noticed we have been fighting more then we do anything else. Not as bad as me and Michael used to be, but enough to talk about it.  
  
Hyde: Why is it that you keep comparing me to Kelso?  
  
Jackie: I'm only saying that because I have only dated two guys really. And it's you and Michael... and you are starting to follow in his footsteps.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, you keep doing this. We are completely different people. You keep saying you want to talk about us, but every time we do, he figures into the equation.  
  
Jackie: That's because you are acting just as childish as him... if you could do something to prove me wrong I wouldn't bring him up.  
  
Hyde: Like what?  
  
Jackie: We fight about the littlest things.... like Michael and I used to do.... and well, I really don't want to bring up the other thing I was gonna say... cause I don't want to open another big discussion... you know cause talking is something people that have stuff in common do.  
  
Hyde: And we have nothing in common?  
  
Jackie: I don't really feel like sitting here listing them for you... this has nothing to do with our fight before... do you want to talk about that?  
  
Hyde: No I don't want to talk about that...I just don't get why we have to do so much talking. We're supposed to be having fun and all we do is argue about stuff that doesn't need to be argued about.  
  
Jackie: I know but we need to fix the stuff we argue about or we're gonna argue more. But when we do try to fix it we argue anyway.  
  
Hyde: Jackie...I need...I have to go to work now, but um, I want to fix this...I want us to fix this.  
  
Jackie: Steven you don't have to go to work... I talked to Tracy today... it's your day off. See, once it gets serious you bail... just like your parents.  
  
Hyde: OK, that's not fair.  
  
Jackie: No it is, first you lie to me and then you're gonna bail. What else are you gonna do?  
  
Hyde: I'm gonna...Jackie, I have to go, ok? (Slowly walks past)  
  
Jackie: You walk out. and it's over.  
  
Hyde: Jackie! Please...maybe this isn't about us because if it were I'd probably know what to do here...but I right now I know that I can't be here with you.when you're like this.  
  
Jackie: See, you're all talk. I won't be like them but you are... you're against everything you are. You're a hypocrite! (Runs up the stairs)  
  
Hyde: (whispers after her) I'm sorry. (Leaves the basement)  
  
[At the restaurant]  
  
Tracy: (to Kelso) So I figured that we could go for a...jog, later. What do you think? Kelso: Um.... can we do something different for once... we went jogging last night. We could go to my house and do a little mattress dancing.  
  
Tracy: (punches his arm) Watch it, pal. (Smiles)  
  
(Enter Hyde)  
  
Kelso: Dude, it's your day off! I don't even come to work when I have to!  
  
Hyde: I, uh, thought I could get in some overtime...  
  
Kelso: Right, (to Tracy) he and Jackie had a fight!  
  
Tracy: I'm sorry, Hyde. We won't intrude.  
  
Kelso: Let's not intrude by going to the freezer to get the meat out...  
  
Hyde: The meat's right in front of you.  
  
Kelso: Well, we need more... it's a big order.... a wedding or something... Fine! I want to make out with my girlfriend is that so bad? Maybe if you kept your tongue down your girlfriend's throat you wouldn't be having problems!  
  
Tracy: Michael! Please...  
  
Kelso: Hey Jackie's a talker... everyone knows that... I just thought Hyde would have been smart enough to think this up before.  
  
Hyde: You seriously want me to hurt you, don't you?  
  
Kelso: No I seriously want you to get out of here so I can get back to making out with my girlfriend! You're ruining the mood here, buddy.  
  
Tracy: Oh my, look at the time...Michael, your shift's over...you can go now.  
  
Kelso: Let's go work over time in the freezer...  
  
Tracy: Shift's over! I'll see you later...and as head assistant; I'm not taking any lip, young man.  
  
Kelso: Ah.... Hyde, you're a sucky friend! (Walks out)  
  
Hyde: (mimicking Tracy) "I'm not taking any lip, young man."  
  
Tracy: Hey look, I wouldn't be making fun of me if I was having trouble with my relationship... Michael and I are doing a whole lot better than you and Jackie.  
  
Hyde: OK...I really didn't come here to fight with you...again.  
  
Tracy: Sorry, I'm not in a great mood right now.  
  
Hyde: What? Freezer burn?  
  
Tracy: (rolls her eyes) Oh that's a good one... no my parents are coming to visit... and they want to meet Michael.  
  
Hyde: (chuckles) Good luck.  
  
Tracy: No, I should be wishing you good luck... from what I hear the more you open your mouth the more trouble you get in with Jackie.  
  
Hyde: I thought you said you weren't going to "intrude".  
  
Tracy: Sorry, but when a friend runs to me in tears it's not intruding. I choose to ignore your, whatever it is, with each other when I can.  
  
Hyde: She was crying?  
  
Tracy: Yeah that's what girls do when they get upset.  
  
Hyde: Well, it's not something that I want to talk about with you, OK? Jackie and I will work things out...without your help.  
  
Tracy: Well if you don't want me "intruding" I don't want you "intruding" in my relationship. So let's just stop it here before we start screaming at each other again.  
  
Hyde: Correction...before you start screaming at me again.  
  
Tracy: Ugh... now I can see where Jackie is coming from (takes tray out of kitchen and leaves but waits a beat and walks back into the kitchen)  
  
Hyde: What? Did you forget something?  
  
Tracy: (nods) Yeah. (Walks over to him and kisses him) 


	7. Dream On

Disclaimer: We don't own T7S or their characters, just Tracy. Nor do we claim to own any of Aerosmith's songs.  
  
The Kids Are Alright~ Dream On  
  
** Hyde: Well, it's not something that I want to talk about with you, OK? Jackie and I will work things out...without your help.  
  
Tracy: Well, if you don't want me "intruding", I don't want you "intruding" in my relationship. So let's just stop it here before we start screaming at each other again.  
  
Hyde: Correction...before you start screaming at me again.  
  
Tracy: Ugh... Now I can see where Jackie is coming from (takes tray out of kitchen and leaves but waits a beat and walks back into the kitchen)  
  
Hyde: What? Did you forget something?  
  
Tracy: Yeah (walks over to him and kisses him) **  
  
[Hyde sits up in bed]  
  
Hyde: What the hell was that? (Rubs his eyes) I gotta stop eating pepperoni before bed...and stop talking to myself. (Climbs out of bed and goes into the basement)  
  
Eric: Man, it's almost noon... when did you get in?  
  
Hyde: I don't remember...wait, noon? I was supposed to go in this morning.  
  
Eric: Yeah, Tracy called. She said she'd cover your shift.  
  
Hyde: She did? OK, cool. Where's everybody?  
  
Eric: Well, Donna and I will be in Madison soon.  
  
Hyde: You two are actually going through with the move? Forman, I didn't think you had it in you. Congrats, man.  
  
Eric: Yeah thanks... Jackie was over before looking for you... you might want to talk to her.  
  
Hyde: (eyes widening) Was she upset?  
  
Eric: Who can tell with her?  
  
Hyde: What did she say?  
  
Eric: That if I didn't tell you she came over she'd break me in two. Now I don't think she could actually do that, but I bruise easily so I decided I'd tell you.  
  
Hyde: OK...hey I'm gonna go take a shower...What time are you and Donna leaving?  
  
Eric: Tonight when Red's asleep so he can't stop us. Hyde: (chuckles) That's good stuff. Well, have fun. (Pats him on the back and heads upstairs)  
  
Eric: Yeah well, have fun in Red's hell.  
  
Hyde: (from upstairs) Oh, I will.  
  
[At the Hub]  
  
Jackie: We need to talk.  
  
Hyde: Uh...ok.  
  
Jackie: Tracy invited us to meet her parents. She's bringing Michael. And before I agreed to go to the dinner, we need to work on our relationship. We can't just blow up at every little thing.  
  
Hyde: Tracy's parents are coming?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, so I don't want to blow up in front of total strangers.  
  
Hyde: Why are we even going?  
  
Jackie: Because she is our friend.  
  
Hyde: And?  
  
Jackie: Look if you go, you have a chance to fix everything between you and me (looks for a response) Free dinner.  
  
Hyde: OK, we'll go.  
  
Jackie: But we need to talk first.  
  
Hyde: (mutters) Here we go again...  
  
Jackie: I guess I'm not that important to you if you don't want to try and fix our relationship.  
  
Hyde: No, Jackie! I'm sorry, I do want to talk.  
  
Jackie: Ok... what do you want to say?  
  
Hyde: Um...that it really sucks that we've been fighting so much lately, especially last night.  
  
Jackie: Steven, what are you talking about? I wasn't over last night. In fact, I was with Donna and Tracy all night. You were with Eric and Michael...  
  
Hyde: We didn't talk at all? (Mutters) So that whole thing was a dream....  
  
Jackie: What happened in your dream, Steven? Hyde: It's not important. In fact, I don't even remember it now. Do you want to go get some ice cream? It's really getting hot in here.  
  
Jackie: Steven, it's important that you remember your dream cause you might know something that you don't know.  
  
Hyde: What? Jackie, come on...it's not that big a deal. Can we please talk about something else?  
  
Jackie: See, this is what I'm talking about, we always end up in fights because you won't answer my questions, then I get suspicious.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, there's nothing to be suspicious about.  
  
Jackie: Then why won't you tell me about your dream?  
  
Hyde: I said that I don't remember it... All I wanted to do was to spend the day with you...not be interrogated like I did something wrong.  
  
Jackie: We are never gonna fix this at all.  
  
Hyde: Of course we are. We just have to pick our battles...and not fight over stupid junk like. dreams, ok?  
  
Jackie: Fine!  
  
Hyde: Fine! (Kisses her)  
  
Jackie: Steven, that's not gonna fix anything.  
  
Hyde: Well it's a start.  
  
Jackie: We can kiss more after we try to fix things.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, you're wearing me out...and usually that's a good thing.  
  
Jackie: Steven, do you want to fix this or not?  
  
Hyde: Yes! How many times do I have to say "yes"?  
  
Jackie: How many times are you gonna make comments totally unrelated to what we are talking about?  
  
Hyde: How many times are you gonna ask me that?  
  
Jackie: Steven!  
  
Hyde: Jackie...listen I feel another fight coming on and...This is not changing the subject...but do you want to go for a walk or something?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, let's get out of here.  
  
Hyde: (looks heavenward and whispers) Thank you. (To Jackie) OK, let's go.  
  
Jackie: Steven, what...... never mind. (Gets up)  
  
[At the restaurant]  
  
Kelso: Tracy... We need to fix the freezer; it hasn't been used in days.  
  
Tracy: (concentrating on her project) The repair guy was here yesterday, I don't know what the problem could be.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, but you weren't here and the repair guy can't do it alone.  
  
Tracy: (smirks) Very funny...I'm gonna catch a cold if we keep this up.  
  
Kelso: So? As long as you don't look like Jackie sick, I don't care.  
  
Tracy: Ok that's it...I am not now or will I ever again...fix the freezer...with you...but I'll take my chances when winter hits and make sure that I look "Jackie-sick"!  
  
Kelso: What? You can't do that to the repair man! He needs someone to help him with the freezer! This is so unfair.  
  
Tracy: No, what's unfair is being constantly compared to your boyfriend's ex.  
  
Kelso: Oh... yeah that wasn't too smart of me. Hey, your way hotter then Jackie, if that makes you feel better.  
  
Tracy: Michael.  
  
Kelso: What do you want me to say? You're hot! And I'm sorry.  
  
Tracy: (smiles) How is it that no matter how much I get mad at you, I can't stay mad at you?  
  
Kelso: Uh.... I don't know how to answer that.  
  
Tracy: I'm going to go back on my word this one time and...check out what's wrong with the freezer.  
  
Kelso: Yes!!! I'll go get my tool belt.  
  
(Enter Roy)  
  
Roy: Where are you two headed off to in such a rush?  
  
Kelso: To fix the freezer. Tracy's good at helping.  
  
Roy: It's broken again? Maybe I should come check it out with you.  
  
[Tracy starts to laugh]  
  
Kelso: No Roy, Tracy and I can handle it.  
  
Roy: No man, this freezer problem could cost the hotel a lot.  
  
Tracy: It's costing Michael more.  
  
Kelso: Tracy and I can handle it. Believe me, if we can't fix it, you can't.  
  
Roy: Tracy, aren't you covering for Steven?  
  
Tracy: Uh, yeah.  
  
Roy: Well, you can stay here, while Michael and I get this problem fixed.  
  
Tracy: Whatever you say, boss.  
  
Kelso: No Roy.... I think I'll sit this one out. I have been back there tackling it for the past couple of weeks with Tracy... why don't you give it a try? You may be better at it than me.  
  
Roy: Well they do call me Mr. Fix-It...(Exits the kitchen)  
  
Tracy: (laughing) That was close...  
  
Kelso: Yeah it was close.... I would hate to play Repair man and have Roy be the assistant.  
  
Tracy: It's ok, though. There are other places to fix stuff.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, like where? The closet's too small and the boiler room's too hot. Now I know we get sweaty but there we will be dripping in sweat and that's just not fun.... we could go to a room!  
  
Tracy: I don't know, Michael...maybe a room would be taking things too far.  
  
Kelso: Well, what should we do Tracy? Roy took the best spot!  
  
Tracy: I don't know but we'll find something...I promise.  
  
Kelso: (whines) Ugh! But I want to fix stuff now!  
  
Tracy: (giggles) Oh Michael, I love you.  
  
Kelso: What?  
  
Tracy: What? I never said anything.  
  
Kelso: Uh huh. you just said you loved me..... Where did that come from?  
  
Tracy: Um...I'm supposed to be, um, somewhere else...I'll talk to you later. (Hurries out of the kitchen)  
  
Kelso: Uh... yeah hey Roy.... I'm taking off now. Bye!  
  
[Gang is in the basement and Jackie and Hyde enter]  
  
Jackie: Steven will you just tell me what happened between us in the dream?!  
  
Hyde: Jackie! Let it go.  
  
Jackie: Steven, you never tell me anything and dreams are links to the inner thought! Why won't you tell me anything? You rather tell your dumb friends than me!  
  
Eric: (calmly) Hey...sitting right here.  
  
Jackie: Steven, you need to start getting serious with me or nothing's gonna go anywhere with us! Am I right Donna?  
  
Donna: Uh...yes (off Hyde's glare) or no...  
  
Fez: Jackie, I agree with you.  
  
Jackie: See? Fez is the only mature one of you!  
  
Hyde: Jackie, you don't let me in on every little detail about your sleeping tendencies...there's nothing to tell, I don't even remember the stupid dream.  
  
Fez: Hyde but you told me....  
  
Kelso: Jackie, Fez may be mature but he is the only one without a girlfriend.  
  
Jackie: What did he tell you, Fez?  
  
Fez: See, you called me stupid, I will not tell!  
  
Hyde: See? Nothing to tell.  
  
Fez: Oh, there is something to tell... but I just won't tell you.  
  
Hyde: Fez, stop helping.  
  
Jackie: Tracy, do you know anything about this?  
  
Tracy: (snapping out of her daze) Uh, what? Hyde didn't say anything to me.  
  
Jackie: Alright.... I feel like I stepped into the twilight zone.... everyone is acting really weird. I'm going to leave and when I come back I'm only gonna talk to two people: Tracy and Donna. Everyone else is really, really not on my good side right now. and most of all Steven.  
  
Tracy: Uh, Jackie...could I steal the pariah boyfriend for a sec?  
  
Jackie: Do what you want to him... I'm not speaking to him. (Goes to sit on the couch)  
  
Tracy: Ok. Hyde? Can we go outside?  
  
Hyde: Anything to get away from her.  
  
[They go out to the driveway]  
  
Eric: (to Donna) Did that really just happen?  
  
Donna: Did what just happen? Hyde and Jackie screaming at each other? Tracy taking Hyde outside?  
  
Eric: I think that I may have been a little too right about those two...  
  
Donna; What are you saying Eric?  
  
Eric: Don't worry about it, Donna... We need to take care of our business. Let's go.  
  
Donna: No, no Eric, if you don't tell me Jackie is gonna bug me about it forever. She will show up at our apartment and bug us to death.  
  
Eric: So, let's just get in the car and go...and leave these crazy kids to fend for themselves...(slowly gets up and then he and Donna bolt out of the door)  
  
Jackie: Ok, Michael what's wrong with you?  
  
Kelso: Uh, something happened today and I wasn't really prepared for it...  
  
Jackie: You're not really prepared for anything Michael, what happened?  
  
Kelso: Tracy said she loved me.  
  
[Switch to driveway]  
  
Tracy: I told Michael that I loved him.  
  
Hyde: Why?  
  
Tracy: I don't know...it just...came out.  
  
[Back to basement]  
  
Jackie: Well do you love her?  
  
Kelso: (looks at Jackie) I don't think I can...but I don't want to hurt her.  
  
Jackie: what are you trying to say Michael?  
  
[Switch to driveway]  
  
Tracy: Hyde, I know that I shouldn't have said it but I did. It sucks because I know that I'm still walking in Jackie's shadow.  
  
Hyde: Yeah and I'm still walking in Kelso's. In fact, from where I'm standing I can't even see the light.  
  
Tracy: Jackie loves you, Hyde...you have nothing to worry about. I haven't been able to talk to him since it happened...what should I do?  
  
Hyde: Just stay cool... pretend like nothing happened. And don't bring it up. If he wants to talk about it let him bring it up first.  
  
[Switch to basement]  
  
Kelso: I don't know if I can go through with dinner tomorrow...  
  
Jackie: Why do you love somebody else?  
  
Kelso: Do you even have to ask?  
  
Fez: Obviously she does.  
  
Jackie: Shut up, Fez.  
  
Kelso: There's not much I can do now...but Tracy's a really nice girl, and a really good friend which says a lot considering we've done a lot of freaky stuff.  
  
Jackie: That's too much information Michael!  
  
Kelso: I think I should break up with her...  
  
Fez: No...And bruise that delicate flower?  
  
Jackie: Oh I give up, on having a serious conversation with you both! (Walks out)  
  
[Switch to driveway]  
  
Hyde: I thought you said that he was just temporary...  
  
Tracy: Yeah well... see, there are these things called feelings that get involved and screw up everything.  
  
Hyde: So what are you gonna do?  
  
Tracy: I don't know.  
  
Jackie: Steven, we need to finish this now! We need to get this over with and clear everything up... I don't want to end up like.... forget it ok, let's go.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, we're in the middle of something here.  
  
Jackie: You know, Steven, maybe we should just stop this... I mean all we do is fight and we can never talk anything out. I'm sick of this stupid fighting... I can't deal with it anymore.  
  
Tracy: No, Jackie, I'll go. You guys need to talk.  
  
Jackie: No... I got done what I needed to say.  
  
Hyde: Jackie...  
  
Jackie: Steven, you heard what I said.  
  
Hyde: Fine. I'm outta here. (Turns and leaves)  
  
Jackie: Me too... Where's Donna when you need her?  
  
[At the restaurant]  
  
Tracy: Hey Roy, where is the spice rack? It was right here a minute ago.  
  
Roy: You know, I saw Kelso with it last.  
  
Tracy: Ok, thanks...I'll get it later.  
  
[Enter Hyde]  
  
Tracy: Can't seem to stay away can you?  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Tracy: You're not on duty...you don't need to be here. Things have been moving pretty slowly anyway.  
  
Hyde: Yeah well, there's nowhere to go, Jackie's everywhere.  
  
Tracy: Michael's avoiding me...He didn't call me last night. I think it's over.  
  
Hyde: Well, if he didn't try faking the "I love you", it probably is.  
  
Roy: Hey Tracy, I found Kelso out in the dining hall...He's kinda busy though, chatting up a hot blonde...  
  
Tracy/Hyde: What? [Tracy storms out of the kitchen to the dining area with Hyde behind her] That's no hot blonde...that's my step-mom!  
  
Kelso: Hey Tracy, Hey Hyde.  
  
Tracy: Hello Busted!  
  
Kelso: What? This lady came to me asking me where her room was and I was helping her! Damn Tracy!  
  
Tracy: Hello Marion, where's my dad? Your husband?  
  
Marion: Parking the car, Tracy.  
  
Tracy: I see you've already sunk your claws into Michael...This is Hyde, and my boss, Roy.  
  
Marion: Pleased to meet you... I didn't know you worked at a motel Tracy.  
  
Hyde: This is a hotel...  
  
Roy: If the lady says it's a motel, it's a motel...The customer is always right.  
  
Kelso: So, if you will excuse me, I'm gonna take her to her room.  
  
Tracy: Fine. Go...I'll see you at dinner later. (To Hyde) That Zen enough for you? (Storms out of the hotel)  
  
[The basement]  
  
Eric: This is it, guys. We're getting out of here.  
  
Donna: And call before you decide to come over, ok?  
  
Jackie: Aww... I'm gonna miss you, you lumberjack!  
  
Donna: Uh, thanks Jackie...I'm gonna miss you too. (Hugs her)  
  
Fez: Can I get a hug too?  
  
Donna: Of course, Fez. (Hugs him)  
  
Fez: Yes!  
  
Hyde: Forman...Donna, good luck. (Hugs them both)  
  
Kelso: Eric, do us proud and ... damn not in front of the girls... we can talk later.  
  
Eric: We'll be back for the camping trip.  
  
Tracy: Oh, I'm so happy for you guys. Taking the plunge and following your hearts. (Hugs them) Remember to lock your doors and windows.  
  
Jackie: Yeah the people from Madison are rats... you can't trust anyone.  
  
Hyde: Well, we'll let you go now...  
  
Fez: Yes, you don't want Red to find you... send me some candy!  
  
Tracy: Yeah, we have to go meet my dad for dinner...You know what, Fez, why don't you join us?  
  
Fez: Ah. I have to help my host parents with something at the church.  
  
Tracy: Oh ok, have fun.  
  
Fez: Vacation bible school... who came up with that idea? [Leaves]  
  
Tracy: Ok, people let's get out of here before we're late.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, wouldn't want to piss off the parents.  
  
Hyde: Whose car are we taking?  
  
Kelso: Well the van's still in the shop... so we'll have to walk... unless the girls will sit in the back of the Camino.  
  
Hyde: Ok, let's load up the car...Kelso, you're in back. (They leave)  
  
[At the restaurant]  
  
Jackie: I can't believe we had to sit in the back when it's below 40 degrees!  
  
Tracy: Jackie, you could have sat inside with me. Or you could have driven.  
  
Jackie: I don't have a car!  
  
Hyde: She meant drive my car. (Hands her the keys)  
  
[Jackie throws them back at him]  
  
Jackie: I'm going to the bathroom.  
  
Hyde: Fine...  
  
Tracy: Ok, we'll go find my dad.  
  
Kelso: Hey Marion!  
  
Hyde: Found 'em.  
  
Tracy: Dad...Marion, hi.  
  
Marion: Hi Tracy.  
  
Mr. Weatherly: Hello Tracy... who are your friends?  
  
Tracy: Dad, this is Steven Hyde, and Michael Kelso...Hyde's girlfriend Jackie will be joining us shortly. Guys, this is my dad, and you already know Marion.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, I do.  
  
Kelso: Marion, now I know where Tracy gets her good looks.  
  
Hyde: Kelso, she's her step-mother.  
  
Kelso: So?  
  
Tracy: Why don't we just sit and look over the menu?  
  
Mr. Weatherly: Good idea.  
  
Tracy: So, how are things back home?  
  
Mr. Weatherly: Good.... we just came to check up on you.  
  
[Jackie joins them... a little put off because she has to sit next to Hyde]  
  
Jackie: Hi, nice to meet you both.. I'm Jackie.  
  
Marion: Nice to finally meet you...Michael, did your beauty no justice.  
  
Jackie: What?  
  
Hyde: You were talking about my girlfriend?  
  
Tracy: (through gritted teeth) Guys, can we not do this now...Here?  
  
Jackie: Tracy... I don't even know what they are talking about... I would like it if Marion could repeat what Michael said about me.  
  
Marion: Just that you were the most beautiful girl that he's ever known and that he lo_  
  
Jackie: Wow... this is really... what?  
  
Tracy: Michael, I can't believe you...You could have just told me how you felt.  
  
Kelso: I didn't say that! (To Marion) Don't put words in my mouth.  
  
Hyde: So you didn't say that you loved Jackie?  
  
Kelso: No!!!  
  
Marion: Michael, I wouldn't forget something like that.  
  
Tracy: Hyde, I guess you were right...Excuse me. (Gets up and leaves the table)  
  
Mr. Weatherly: Tracy? What's the matter, pumpkin? (Gets up and goes after her)  
  
Jackie: Michael, you know I'm with Steven now!  
  
Marion: Did I say the wrong thing?  
  
Kelso: Yes!  
  
Hyde: Kelso, it's taking so much for me not to come over there and kick your ass.  
  
Marion: OK boys, no fighting...  
  
Jackie: Steven, take me home.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, ok. Let's go see if Tracy's ok. (They get up and head for the restrooms) Jackie: I'll meet you by the car.  
  
Hyde: Oh ok. (Keeps walking to the bathroom but stops when he overhears a conversation)  
  
Mr. Weatherly: Tracy, you haven't been eating? You can't start this again...do you realize that you almost died last time?  
  
Tracy: Dad, I'm ok... I have been eating! Just get off my back I can handle this myself. Mr. Weatherly: So this is just about your boyfriend loving another girl?  
  
Tracy: Well Dad, for your information, I just found this out too.  
  
Mr. Weatherly: Honey, I'm sorry. You stay here and I'll get rid of the riff raff and I'll take you back to your grandmother's.  
  
Tracy: Ok.  
  
(Mr. Weatherly walks out of sight and Hyde enters)  
  
Hyde: Why didn't you tell me you were sick?  
  
Tracy: What? Were you eavesdropping? That was a private conversation.  
  
Hyde: I'm sorry, but you haven't been eating and now I know why.  
  
Tracy: This isn't your business! [Walks in to the ladies room]  
  
Hyde: Tracy! (Hesitates then goes into the ladies room) It is my business. (Looks around the room) You guys, get a couch?  
  
Tracy: Look Hyde, if I wanted you to know I would have told you. It's in the past so just forget it.  
  
Hyde: It's a really nice couch too... (Sits down next to her) But your Dad's right, you could hurt yourself.  
  
Tracy: Did I ask you for your advice? Do you think I don't know that? I have been eating! Just stay out of it!  
  
Hyde: I won't sit back and let you hurt yourself...Mrs. Forman's a nurse, I'm sure she could help...  
  
Tracy: Hyde! I promise you that I'm fine. It was a long time ago, and my dad's just paranoid. I'm older and smarter now.I can take care of myself.  
  
Hyde: OK. I'm sorry. I'll back off.  
  
Tracy: Thank you. So.know that you know my secret, I just have to know.  
  
Hyde: Know what?  
  
Tracy: What did you dream?  
  
Hyde: (takes a deep breath) You know, the usual. You.and me.on the kitchen counter.  
  
Tracy: (chuckles) So, you have that dream too, huh?  
  
Hyde: What?!  
  
Tracy: I'm kidding.You were too, right?  
  
Hyde: Well.  
  
Tracy: Hyde!  
  
Hyde: Of course, I was.  
  
Tracy: Fine, keep it to yourself.Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about, you know.  
  
Hyde: It's safe with me.  
  
Tracy: (squeezes his knee) Thank you. (Hugs him)  
  
[A woman walks into the restroom as they pull apart]  
  
Hyde: (seeing the woman) Well, Tracy, this was fun. We have to do this again.  
  
Tracy: (breathlessly) Definitely. (To the woman) Sorry for the inconvenience. (Pulls Hyde's arm and heads out the door)  
  
Hyde: (to the woman) That is a really nice couch. Very comfortable. (Follows Tracy out the door)  
  
[In the restaurant kitchen]  
  
[Kelso, Tracy and Hyde are making dinner preparations at the counter]  
  
Kelso: Well this isn't awkward.  
  
Tracy: Michael, for the hundredth time.  
  
Hyde: She's over it!  
  
Tracy: Yeah. I thought about all weekend and I realized that it was time for us to be over.  
  
Kelso: What?  
  
Tracy: When I said that I loved you, it scared me because I didn't really know that I felt that way.  
  
Kelso: But?  
  
Tracy: But now I know that I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I love you.like a brother.  
  
Kelso: Like a brother? Tracy, we've.  
  
Tracy: OK! I love you, like I love.Hyde. As a friend. (Slaps Hyde on the butt)  
  
Hyde: Hey, keep me out of this, please.  
  
Kelso: So you're not still mad about.  
  
Tracy: Michael, this hurts a lot less than I thought it would. I just want to get back to us hanging out again.No drama.  
  
Kelso: If I pull some strings and get a room, does hanging out include doing some, uh, housekeeping on a regular basis?  
  
Tracy: Dream on, buddy.  
  
Kelso: Hey, it was worth a shot.  
  
Tracy: Hey, could you get me those pie dishes under there?  
  
Kelso: Yeah, sure.friend. (Bends down to look under the counter) Where are they?  
  
Tracy: (picking up a bowl of pie filling) Oh, I think they're in the back.  
  
Kelso: OK, got 'em. (Tracy pours the bowl over his head as he gets up)  
  
Tracy: No hard feelings.just thought I'd initiate this week's food fight.  
  
Hyde: Dammit, not again.  
  
Kelso: You're going down, lady!  
  
Tracy: Oh, no I'm not!  
  
[Kelso throws pudding at Tracy, but she ducks and it hits Hyde]  
  
Hyde: You are both so dead!  
  
[Tracy begins to giggle, but the guys pelt her with food]  
  
Tracy: (licks her lips) Good pudding.  
  
[Food fight begins, but Roy walks in]  
  
Roy: What's going on in here?  
  
Tracy: Uh, Roy, this is my fault.  
  
Kelso: You got that right!  
  
Roy: No! You started without me.  
  
Tracy: Huh?  
  
Roy: Oh fine.I'll just catch up. (Slams a pie into his face)  
  
[The kids just look at him.puzzled]  
  
End of episode.  
  
A/N: The ** indicate Hyde dreaming. Please read and review. 


	8. Critical Mass Pt1

Disclaimer: Same as before. blah blah blah  
  
A/N: There is a second part to this story and it should be up soon.. we won't be around for a while so stayed tuned.  
  
************Critical Mass Part One***************  
  
[School cafeteria: lunch time]  
  
Tracy: OK, in what play can you find the quote, "In prosperity men friends may find, which in adversity be full unkind"?  
  
Eric: Uh...  
  
Kelso: Everyman!  
  
Jackie: Michael how did you know that?  
  
Kelso: You people need to stop underestimating me.  
  
Eric: And you need to stop calling out answers. I'm trying to study here  
  
Jackie: oh Tracy before I forget... there's a cheerleading competition this  
  
weekend. And we need new moves... I was wondering if you could help us.  
  
Tracy: Sure, I'd be happy to.  
  
Fez: damn!  
  
Tracy: Oh! Wait, Fez and I have to practice for the dance contest this weekend...  
  
Fez: No, it's ok Tracy. You can help her when we aren't dancing. I just forgot my candy... now I'm going to be hungry all day  
  
Jackie: Fez, Michael and I are going to the store later. You could come with  
  
Fez: Thank you Yackie.  
  
Jackie: Hey where's Steven?  
  
Eric: He was mumbling something about research at the library...  
  
Jackie: for what?  
  
Eric: I don't know. He's probably there still  
  
Jackie: does he even know where it is? Wait, that's Michael, I think I'll go surprise him  
  
Eric: OK, bye, bye, now...Tracy, next one, please.  
  
Tracy: Which poet wrote..?  
  
Kelso: Byron!  
  
[Jackie leaves]  
  
Fez: Kelso shut up!  
  
[Library]  
  
Hyde: (muttering) Eating disorders...  
  
[Jackie walks into the Library, immediately finds Hyde, thanks to his fro. she puts her hands over his eyes] Jackie: Guess who?  
  
Hyde: Pam Macy?  
  
Jackie: [smacks him playfully] NO silly!  
  
Hyde: (turns to her) Hey. What are you doing here?  
  
Jackie: I was just about to ask you the same thing. I didn't know you liked to read  
  
Hyde: Well, it depends on what I'm reading...  
  
Jackie: what are you looking up?  
  
Hyde: Uh...Cuisine! International Cuisine...it's for a project.  
  
Jackie: well that's not about cuisine. (Pointing to the book) are you doing an eating disorder for health class?  
  
Hyde: Oh! Yeah, it's part of my project...the, uh, not eating of the, cuisine...  
  
Jackie: Steven are you ok?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. (Kisses her) I think these dusty books are getting to me...Let's get out of here  
  
Jackie: you know who would be good to ask about this sort of thing? Mrs. Forman. She's a nurse she probably knows about this stuff.  
  
Hyde: (scoffs) She'd kill me if I did that...  
  
Jackie: why? I asked her about.... um. never mind maybe not  
  
Hyde: Oh, yeah Mrs. Forman would be a good idea.  
  
Jackie: we better go. The bell is going to ring soon.  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Let's go. (They leave the library)  
  
Jackie: Steven you didn't check that out.  
  
Hyde: (puts the book down) I'll come back and get later.  
  
Jackie: Um.... Steven I have to cancel our plans this weekend.... Tracy is going to help me with cheerleading for the competition.  
  
Hyde: Cheerleading? We're on duty this weekend.  
  
Jackie: At the hotel?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, but I guess I could cover her.  
  
Jackie: so you're not going to come see me?  
  
Hyde: Jackie...I'll try, but I can't promise anything.  
  
Jackie: well I guess I could always invite Michael to come.  
  
Hyde: I'll be there.  
  
Jackie: ok. (Bell rings) see you later. (Kisses him and walks off)  
  
[Restaurant, that afternoon]  
  
Tracy: So Mr. Overachiever, have fun at the library today?  
  
Hyde: it's the library.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, but we missed you at lunch...  
  
Hyde: yeah so what happened?  
  
Tracy: Michael was a big distraction, as usual...and Eric tried to kill him. It was great.  
  
Hyde: yeah that's normal I didn't miss anything  
  
Kelso: (walking into the kitchen) "Fair is foul and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air."  
  
Hyde: what is he on?  
  
Tracy: Mac Beth! (To Hyde) He's been doing that all day.  
  
Hyde: I think he's trying to impress you.  
  
Tracy: Annoying me, is what he's doing.  
  
Kelso: Tracy, this Brit lit stuff is great.  
  
Hyde: Kelso man, stop trying to impress her. She's over you and your annoying us  
  
Kelso: Hyde, Tracy...young dramatic thespians...I don't mean to annoy you, but to enlighten you.  
  
Tracy: I've created a monster...Michael stop it. You're creeping me out.  
  
Hyde: do you even know what thespians means?  
  
Kelso: Yes, Hyde! The two of you are playing your roles in this big play called life.  
  
Hyde: [frogs Kelso] Will you stop talking like that?  
  
Kelso: (grabs his arm) Ow! That burns with the fire of a thousand flames...  
  
Tracy: Michael...  
  
Hyde: [pushes him] get off man. If you think that big talk is going to impress Tracy or Jackie your wrong. Tracy is annoyed and Jackie won't understand it. So will you give up your act already?  
  
Kelso: I'm sorry, man.... (Turns to Tracy) but you have filled me with a poetic spirit that I never knew I had.  
  
Hyde: Kelso cut the crap!  
  
Tracy: My sentiments exactly...  
  
Kelso: OK fine...this stuff's only going to attract ugos anyway.  
  
Hyde: so what are you trying to say? Tracy's an ugo?  
  
Tracy: Hyde, don't even bother...he'll get his.  
  
[Enter Roy] Roy: What's going on with you kids?  
  
Tracy: Uh, work? Oh no, what time is it?  
  
Roy: the little whiney girl is here. She needs to talk to one of you.  
  
Hyde: Whiney girl?  
  
Tracy/Kelso: Jackie!  
  
Roy: yeah her  
  
Tracy: I'm supposed to be helping her...I'll see you guys later. (Takes off her smock and hangs it up)  
  
Jackie: [Walks in] I'm not whiney! No, I need to talk to Michael. we are reading in a play in English and I don't understand it  
  
Kelso: Guess this stuff is paying off, huh, Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Shut up.  
  
Jackie: Michael, have you read Oedipus Rex?  
  
Kelso: Ah yes...the one about the dinosaurs?  
  
Jackie: yeah, what is it about?  
  
Tracy: (stifling a laugh) Jackie, maybe I would be better help.  
  
Jackie: no its alright. You have to work  
  
Hyde: It's not about dinosaurs!  
  
Jackie: it is to! It even has rex in the title!  
  
Hyde: I give up...  
  
Jackie: well then tell me what happens Steven if you know so much about it  
  
Hyde: Well, uh, the Oedipus guy ends up having children with his mother.  
  
Jackie: EW!!! This is just like to kill a mocking bird. See it's called to kill a mocking bird but there's no mocking bird to kill. And in this play there are no dinosaurs. Man they shouldn't lead you to believe stuff that there isn't in the story  
  
Kelso: Yeah, Moby Dick too!  
  
Jackie: yeah see!  
  
Tracy: Jackie, shouldn't we get going?  
  
Jackie: where are we going?  
  
Tracy: Cheerleading practice?  
  
Jackie: that was an hour ago. Fez came cause you didn't show up. he helped us though  
  
Jackie: Steven I'm going to have a test on this tomorrow. Tell me more about this nasty guy. Why did he have kids with his mom?  
  
Hyde: Excuse us, guys. We'll be in the dining room. (He and Jackie leave the kitchen)  
  
[The Basement]  
  
Jackie: I know why now I never read those books required for English. That is so nasty he killed his father, married his mother and had kids!  
  
Donna: You're reading books for senior English?  
  
Jackie: yeah and next we are reading the scarlet letter? That's like a letterman Jacket right?  
  
Donna: Yeah...that's it.  
  
Jackie: thank god! Those books are so stupid.  
  
[Fez and Tracy are dancing behind them]  
  
Jackie: Fez is a good dancer... they should make a book about that  
  
Tracy: (spinning into Fez) I'd read that.  
  
Jackie: yeah its better then a stupid book about a letterman Jacket!  
  
Fez: Jackie its not about a.... oh never mind.... so did you work on the moves I showed you?  
  
Jackie: yeah! We are going to do so good!  
  
Tracy: That's great. I can't wait to see it.  
  
Jackie: hey I got to go.... I need to study. I can't fail that test or I can't cheer.  
  
[She gets up to leave as Hyde walks in the door]  
  
Hyde: Hey.  
  
Jackie: hey  
  
Hyde: On you're way out?  
  
Jackie: yeah I have to study. Thanks for helping earlier  
  
Hyde: No problem. (Kisses her)  
  
Tracy/Fez: Aww...(continue dancing)  
  
Jackie: so I'll see you later?  
  
Hyde: Definitely.  
  
Jackie: ok. Bye (kisses him)  
  
Donna: So Hyde, is it safe to say that things are OK between you two now?  
  
(Jackie leaves)  
  
Hyde: yeah  
  
Donna: Good to hear. Because she's really hard to live with when she's cranky...crankier than usual.  
  
Hyde: yeah Forman can be like that. Oh yeah so how's Madison?  
  
Donna: The apartment isn't the best, but it's ours and I think Eric and I will be happy there.  
  
[Eric comes down stairs]  
  
Eric: Thanks to Kelso, I failed the test today\  
  
Tracy: Oh no, Eric. What happened?  
  
Eric: when I went to take the test all I could remember was me yelling at Kelso to shut up. I didn't remember a single play and I can't make it up and I have no idea what I'm getting in that class because this has been happening all year. So I have no idea if I'll get to graduate  
  
Donna: Eric, you have to graduate! (Hugs him) I shall avenge you my love...Where's Kelso?  
  
Eric: working  
  
Hyde: isn't it sad Donna's more of the man in this relationship?  
  
[School Lunch room. everyone is at the table, Hyde is making sure that Tracy eats]  
  
Jackie: [stalks over to the table] Steven!  
  
Hyde: (snapping out of his reverie) Huh? Yeah?  
  
Jackie: I failed that test today. Apparently you were wrong.  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Jackie: yeah I can't cheer tomorrow either! Michael must have been right about the dinosaurs!  
  
Hyde: Jackie, I'm really sorry.  
  
Tracy: So what are you going to do about the squad?  
  
Jackie: I failed that test... I have to re-take it Monday. I can't go to practice or the competition or anything! I'm so mad! I'm going to the bathroom! [Walks off]  
  
Fez: [laughs]  
  
Hyde: What's so funny?  
  
Fez: the reason she got an f was because the teacher thought she was cheating. She got a perfect paper but she has been failing the tests all year  
  
Hyde: Well, she'll pass the test on Monday and prove them wrong...since when was Jackie failing?  
  
Fez: since Kelso has been tutoring her  
  
Tracy: Maybe I should go talk to her. (Gets up to leave)  
  
Fez: tell her what the scarlet letter is really about in there too!  
  
Kelso told her it was a letterman Jacket  
  
Tracy: Will do.  
  
Hyde: Aren't you going to finish your lunch?  
  
Eric: you should talk you haven't even eaten. Leave her alone  
  
Tracy: Thank you, Eric. (Leans over to Hyde) Let it go.  
  
(Tracy picks up her books and leaves)  
  
Eric: Hyde aren't you the least bit worried about Jackie and Kelso... them spending so much time together  
  
Fez: yeah especially since he can't teach her anything and she can't cheer and when she can't cheer she's worse then normal  
  
Hyde: What? Yeah, it's just that...I have nothing to worry about. Kelso's not much competition.  
  
Fez: she thinks that the dinosaurs are what were right and that's why she failed. When she takes it again she will write that and not what you said so the teacher will think she cheated.  
  
Hyde: You know what? There are more important things in life than stupid English tests...people's lives are in danger everyday, but we're too caught up in our own little meaningless lives to care about it!  
  
Eric: what are you talking about Hyde?  
  
Hyde: Nothing. I gotta go. (Gets up and leaves)  
  
Eric: That was weird.  
  
Fez: tell me about it you know I think there is something going on with him and Tracy.  
  
Eric: What? They would never really...you think?  
  
Fez: the both of them have been working a lot more lately. And Hyde cancels their dates a lot more often. And when Jackie got upset he didn't try to comfort her, what kind of boyfriend is that? He's not even worried about her spending time with Kelso because he probably is to busy spending time with Tracy to care.  
  
Eric: Fez...as much as I would love to agree with you, I think you're making too much out of it...If there was something going on, I'd know.  
  
Fez: no you wouldn't you moved out; he no longer has time to tell you things when you aren't there.  
  
Eric: Oh man, you're right...I was right...they like each other. I love being right.  
  
[The kitchen]  
  
Tracy: Michael you should of seen it, Jackie is so mad at Hyde.  
  
Kelso: Well she should be.  
  
Tracy: Wait why?  
  
Kelso: What are we talking about?  
  
Tracy: about the test. She thinks you were right, and Hyde is out to spite her or something. .Like he rather work then see her cheer so he lied to her so she would fail the test  
  
Kelso: Well, now it's a win-win for me. I win...and I win.  
  
Tracy: what do you mean its win- win for you?  
  
Kelso: Well, uh, it's not something to talk about with the ex-girlfriend, but let's just say I  
  
[Hyde storms into the kitchen}  
  
Hyde: I'm going to kill you!  
  
Tracy: well I'll leave you two be.  
  
[Walks out]  
  
Kelso: why are you going to kill me?  
  
Hyde: Jackie's pissed at me because she thinks that you're all-knowing when it comes to English...you either tell her the truth, or I'm going to seriously break you in half.  
  
Kelso: the truth about what? How you love Tracy? Yeah I talked to Eric today  
  
Hyde: What?  
  
Kelso: yeah seems like you have a secret you need to tell Jackie too.  
  
Hyde: Kelso, you don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Kelso: Oh I know exactly what I'm talking about it... cause I'm thinking it!  
  
Hyde: Are you going to tell Jackie that you lied or not?  
  
Kelso: I will when you come clean to Jackie too!  
  
Hyde: Come clean about what?!  
  
[Outside the hotel]  
  
Jackie: Hey Tracy  
  
Tracy: Hey Jackie, are you feeling any better?  
  
Jackie: yeah I came here so Michael could help me with my English  
  
Tracy: Uh, I don't think that's such a great idea... Michael was misleading you with some of that stuff...ok, all of it.  
  
Jackie: what?  
  
[The kitchen]  
  
Kelso: you know what I'm talking about! Do I have to spell it out for you!  
  
Hyde: And have you spell it wrong?  
  
Kelso: what? Y-o-u  
  
[Outside]  
  
Jackie: Tracy what are you talking about?  
  
Tracy: It was funny at first, but then we realized that Michael was giving you bogus study tips...Hyde tried to fix it, but you wouldn't believe him...you wouldn't even believe me!  
  
Jackie: what? Then why did I fail the test today?  
  
Tracy: Your teacher thought you were cheating, but if you tell her that you had Hyde's help, I'm sure she'll keep your grade  
  
Jackie: oh my god I have to go talk to him.  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
Kelso: L-o-v-e T-r-a-c-y  
  
[Jackie walks in]  
  
Hyde: Kelso, would you cut it out? I don't love her!  
  
Jackie: what? Oh I can't believe you! [Runs out]  
  
Hyde: Jackie! Dammit. (Runs out after her) 


	9. Critical Mass Pt2

Disclaimer: We don't own T7S or their characters, just Tracy. Nor do we claim to own any of Aerosmith's songs.  
  
A/N: The next installment for this story will be delayed due to my going home for the summer. Kate and I will try our best to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and stayed tuned for more.please don't forget to review. -Candace :)  
  
The Kids Are Alright~ Critical Mass-Part Two  
  
Kelso: L-o-v-e T-r-a-c-y  
  
[Jackie walks in]  
  
Hyde: Kelso, would you cut it out? I don't love her!  
  
Jackie: What? Oh, I can't believe you! [Runs out]  
  
Hyde: Jackie! Dammit. (Runs out after her)  
  
Jackie: Go away, Steven!  
  
Hyde: What exactly did you hear?  
  
Jackie: Why should you care? You don't love me!  
  
Hyde: I wasn't talking about...Jackie. I don't know how I feel right now...it could be love. I don't know. I wasn't talking about you.  
  
Jackie: Oh come on Steven, you don't have to lie to me. I have put up with enough crap today. Tell me what you really feel. Or maybe I should just ask Tracy. She seems to know what you really think.  
  
Hyde: I don't believe this...I'm still the bad guy here?  
  
Jackie: Don't change the subject. I just love how you always try to be the martyr.  
  
Hyde: You want to know how I feel? I am sick and tired of trying to be someone that I'm not. I care about you very much, yet I don't get too much credit for it. You constantly doubt my word, and every time something goes wrong, you run to Kelso!  
  
Jackie: I wonder why? Let me guess here. you cancel our dates; you go out of your way constantly to help Tracy. Ok, so that night at the dinner Michael got into a fight with us and you were mad at him for what he said about me. I was mad too, but who did you go check on? Tracy!!!  
  
Hyde: We were supposed to check on her together!  
  
Jackie: Yeah whatever, Steven.... I wanted to talk to you. I had stuff I wanted to tell you but you just had to go check on Tracy. Her father could have handled it. Then we didn't even talk about Michael in the car. It's like you totally forgot what happened.  
  
Hyde: Jackie, this is ridiculous!  
  
Jackie: You're right. This is ridiculous. This whole relationship is ridiculous.  
  
Hyde: Come on... (Tries to take her hand)  
  
Jackie: No Steven, get off! (Pushes his hand away) I think it's time we end it for good.  
  
[Tracy walks in]  
  
Tracy: Jackie, you're mad at the wrong person here.  
  
Jackie: I guess I should go, because it's like I'm invisible now that you walked in. (storms out)  
  
Tracy: Hyde, I'm sorry.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, whatever. (Walks out)  
  
[In the basement, that weekend]  
  
Fez: Where has Jackie been? She hasn't been in the basement all weekend and she has been avoiding us at school.  
  
Kelso: Whatever, man. She's been talking to me still.  
  
Hyde: Kelso...Shut...up.  
  
Kelso: Hyde. She said she'd drop your junk off while we're gone.  
  
Hyde: I'll wait for her here.  
  
Kelso: That's your call but if she were as mad at me as she is at you... which while we were dating she was never that mad at me, even when I cheated. I would stay away.  
  
Eric: Kelso, back off.  
  
Donna: Fez, aren't you and Tracy doing the contest tonight?  
  
Fez: Yes, too bad not all of you will be there.  
  
Donna: Yeah, you're right...what time are you meeting Tracy?  
  
Tracy: Six.  
  
Donna: Well, you guys should probably get ready then...it's already five fifteen...  
  
Tracy: What? Oh the stupid battery in my watch's dead again!  
  
Fez: Let's go Tracy... We'll put the other groups to shame!  
  
Tracy: (smiles) We're gonna crush them. (They tango out the door) See you guys later.  
  
Kelso: I think I'm going to go check on how Jackie's doing.  
  
Hyde: Go near her, and I'll kill you.  
  
Kelso: Oh, so now you're suspicious of me, buddy? You should have been the whole time.  
  
Hyde: Who said I wasn't?  
  
Kelso: You know, you can kill me, but do it after our date tomorrow.  
  
Hyde: Your what?!  
  
Eric: Guys! Chill out.  
  
Kelso: Yup. we're going out tomorrow.  
  
Hyde: If she wants to be with you, what am I supposed to do?  
  
[Later.]  
  
Hyde: (mutters) Where is she?  
  
Kelso: Why should you care? She's not your girlfriend anymore. [There is a rattling at the door]  
  
[Jackie opens the door and has a box in her hand]  
  
Jackie: I didn't think you would be here.  
  
Hyde: We need to talk about this.  
  
Jackie: Steven. There's nothing to talk about. It's kind of funny though, we never talked when we were dating, and now that were not that's all you want to do.  
  
Hyde: So we're done?  
  
Kelso: Looks like it, doesn't it?  
  
Hyde: Well then, I guess there's nothing left to say. (Turns and heads upstairs)  
  
Jackie: Guess not.  
  
[In the kitchen, Kitty is on the phone]  
  
Kitty: OK, Donna...We'll be right over. (Hangs up the phone)  
  
Red: Kitty, what's the matter?  
  
Kitty: Tracy collapsed at the dance contest and she's in the hospital.  
  
[Jackie runs upstairs]  
  
Jackie: Steven?  
  
Hyde: Jackie. We have to go. Something's happened. Kelso, get up here!  
  
Jackie: What happened?  
  
Hyde: (quietly) Tracy's hurt.  
  
Jackie: Oh really? Michael, it looks like we're going to the Hub.  
  
Hyde: Jackie! It's not like that...  
  
Jackie: No. I totally understand Steven. Go be with her. I know you want to. I'm not going to stand in the way.  
  
Kitty: Kids...No time to stand around. We have to go.  
  
Jackie: OK, bye Mrs. Forman. Call me and tell me what happens.  
  
Red: Come on, Steven. Let's get a move on.  
  
[Hyde hesitates before turning and following Red out the door]  
  
Jackie: Wrong choice, Steven! (She calls after him)  
  
[At the hospital- Red, Kitty, and Hyde enter]  
  
Kitty: How's she doing?  
  
Donna: Not too good.  
  
Eric: The doctors won't tell us much though...We're still waiting for her grandmother to get here.  
  
Donna: They don't know why she passed out.  
  
Eric: She has been doing a lot lately, but not more than usual.  
  
Donna: Hey, where are Jackie and Kelso?  
  
Hyde: Long story.  
  
Donna: Well, we have a lot of time.  
  
Hyde: So, we can't even see her?  
  
Donna: Nope. Mrs. Forman, since you work here couldn't you try to find out something?  
  
Kitty: I'll try. Be right back.  
  
Red: I'm going to go get some coffee. (Turns and heads down the hall)  
  
Donna: Hyde, what the hell is going on?  
  
Hyde: (sits and puts his head in his hands) This is all my fault...  
  
Donna: What is?  
  
Hyde: Guys...there's something that you should know, but I probably shouldn't tell you...  
  
Eric: Hyde, come on!  
  
Donna: What?  
  
Fez: Tell us!  
  
Donna: Hyde! Come on, please tell us!  
  
Hyde: Donna, I promised not to. I shouldn't even have said anything.  
  
Donna: If you know something that could save her life you better tell us now or you aren't being a good friend.  
  
Hyde: (motions for everyone to come closer) Tracy...has an eating disorder.  
  
Fez: So that's why she doesn't like candy!  
  
Eric: I can't believe this.  
  
Donna: Wow...  
  
Hyde: Well, she didn't want anyone to know. She swore to me that she wasn't, so I promised not to say anything.  
  
Donna: You have to tell the doctor... this might help them!  
  
Hyde: I'm sure that he already knows. You guys have to promise me that you won't say anything. I don't want this going around.  
  
Donna: Hey, I can keep my mouth shut... it's Fez you need to worry about.  
  
Fez: What? I can keep a secret! I kept Hyde's steamy dream about Tracy a secret! Oops, I said too much!  
  
Eric: What?!  
  
Donna: Hyde?  
  
Hyde: I'm going to go find Mrs. Forman, and see if she's found out anything...(gets up to leave)  
  
Fez: Eric, I think you are right about him.  
  
Donna: Right about what?  
  
Eric: Hyde has the hots for Tracy.  
  
Donna: Well, I knew that... in fact, I think the feeling's mutual.  
  
Eric: Whoa! What?  
  
Donna: Come on, you should see the way she talks about him and looks at him... she's always trying to help him out.  
  
Eric: This is...wow!  
  
Fez: I must tell someone!  
  
Donna: No Fez! This is a secret which you have to keep!  
  
Eric: Yeah...but this is too good to just, not to say anything.  
  
Donna: Eric!  
  
Donna: Fine. You know what, let's go tell the people in comas, cause I kind of want to tell someone too! (They get up and leave)  
  
[In the basement]  
  
Jackie: [crying] Donna I'm a horrible friend. I was so wrapped up in my own love life to see what was going on with Tracy! I feel so horrible and I was so mean to Steven.  
  
Donna: Jackie, calm down. Tracy's going to be fine. Hopefully, you and Hyde will be too...eventually.  
  
Jackie: Donna! I can't believe how I have acted! I mean I keep breaking up with him.... and now I'm going on a date with his best friend! I'm a horrible person... we won't ever get back together.  
  
Donna: Isn't it funny that you did the same thing with Kelso? (Off Jackie's hurt look) No, it's not funny at all.  
  
Jackie: Donna, what am I gonna do? (Starts to sob)  
  
Donna: I don't know...but you could start with apologizing to Hyde and Tracy.  
  
Jackie: (stops crying) Hold on.... why apologize to her? She ruined our relationship! She made Steven choose between the two of us and he chose her! I'm not apologizing to her. Sure, I feel sorry for her but it's all her fault what happened!  
  
Donna: Jackie! Tracy hasn't done anything but try to keep you two together.  
  
Jackie: Donna! Fez told me she has an eating disorder! If she would eat, she wouldn't be in the hospital. If she wasn't in the hospital, Steven and I would still be together.  
  
Donna: Would you listen to yourself? I don't think that it's fair for you to be placing blame on anyone besides you and Hyde.  
  
Jackie: Donna, you don't even know what you are talking about!  
  
Donna: (rolls her eyes) Jackie. How do feel about Hyde?  
  
Jackie: Well.... I love him a lot even though he hurt me so bad yesterday when he walked out...  
  
Donna: You hurt him when you decided to run back to Kelso. Jackie, you can't play around with people's feelings like that.  
  
Jackie: Well, he shouldn't be playing with mine.  
  
Donna: You're right. You guys need to talk this out.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, like, that's gonna happen... he's going to be at the hospital and working all week. He's not gonna have time.  
  
Donna: Jackie! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You find Hyde and make him listen to what you have to say.  
  
Jackie: I guess your right Donna.  
  
Donna: Hey, do you want to go see how Tracy's doing?  
  
Jackie: Might as well... maybe we'll run into him there.  
  
Donna: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
Jackie: OK.  
  
[They leave and Hyde emerges from his room, having heard everything]  
  
[In the hospital room, later that day]  
  
Hyde: [knocks] Tracy? You awake?  
  
Tracy: (whispers back) Yeah. Come in.  
  
Hyde: So are you feeling any better?  
  
Tracy: I've been worse.  
  
Hyde: That's good. So how was your visit from Jackie and Donna earlier?  
  
Tracy: Weird. But I'm glad that Jackie's not angry with me anymore.  
  
Hyde: Yeah I wouldn't trust her on that... she has mood swings a lot. I mean some of our fights were stupid.  
  
Tracy: Some of them?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, you're right, all of them.  
  
Tracy: So, how have you been holding up?  
  
Hyde: Could be better you know....  
  
Tracy: Yeah, I know. Just make sure that you're happy, OK?  
  
Hyde: OK.  
  
Tracy: Well, I don't need to be here for much longer.  
  
Hyde: Well that's good... So how's the hospital food? I could always sneak some of Mrs. Forman's cooking in for you.  
  
Tracy: That would be great, but you don't have to do that.  
  
Hyde: Hey, I know what hospital food tastes like, trust me, I have to.  
  
Tracy: Fine, I give up. Thank you, Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Hey, I hate to leave you but it's almost time for Jackie and Kelso's date. I got to go ruin it. (Smiles wickedly)  
  
Tracy: (smiles) Good luck. And thanks for, you know, not saying "I told you so".  
  
Hyde: Yeah, don't worry you'll get your fair share of burns when you get back.  
  
Tracy: I can't wait. Go on; go get your girl back.  
  
Hyde: Thanks.Bye (walks out)  
  
Tracy: (sadly) Bye.  
  
[At The Vineyard]  
  
Kelso: So Jackie, how do you feel about sneaking out through the bathroom window?  
  
Jackie: What Michael? No Michael. No more dine and dash! Steven never made me do that!  
  
Kelso: I was kidding! And I'm not Steven...you dumped him remember?  
  
Jackie: I know Michael but don't you want to make him look bad so you'll be able to take me out again?  
  
Kelso: (confused) I'm already taking you out.  
  
Jackie: On another date, Michael!  
  
Kelso: OK, Jackie, I'd love to go out with you again.  
  
Jackie: What? Michael, you're supposed to ask me out on another date! The girl's not supposed to do it! Ugh!  
  
Kelso: Well, damn Jackie, you just did!  
  
Jackie: No Michael... I didn't [sighs] oh whatever... I'm going to the bathroom... I'll be back. [Walks away]  
  
Kelso: OK.  
  
[Hyde enters]  
  
Hyde: Why Kelso, isn't it surprising to see you here tonight?  
  
Kelso: It is? Wait, no it's surprising to see you here.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, whatever. Scared Jackie already? (Looks at watch) Five minutes. That's gotta be a new record.  
  
Kelso: No she went to the bathroom, for your information.  
  
Hyde: OK, I'll just take a seat then until she comes back. (Sits down) You don't mind, do you?  
  
Kelso: Why should I, when she came here with me! And she's gonna leave with me.  
  
Hyde: I wouldn't count on that.  
  
Kelso: Why do you count the way you do?  
  
Hyde: What? (Points behind Kelso) Hey, that guy looks like Poncho from ChiPs.  
  
Kelso: Where? [Turns head furiously to catch a glimpse of the guy]  
  
[Hyde spills water on Kelso]  
  
Kelso: Hyde! [Stands up] Man, it looks like I wet myself!  
  
Hyde: Yeah, it does. You definitely don't want Jackie to see that.  
  
Kelso: Duh!! Man, you need to be more careful with glasses! Butterfingers! You're a crappy friend! [Storms off to the bathrooms]  
  
[A few minutes later Jackie returns to the table]  
  
Jackie: Steven... what are you doing here? Where's Michael?  
  
Hyde: He had to run out for minute.  
  
Jackie: Like run out on me? Like has done a thousand times before?  
  
Hyde: He had a little accident, he'll be back. I just wanted to see you.  
  
Jackie: Oh wait, I see what you are doing here... you did this on Eric and Donna's first date too.  
  
Hyde: That has nothing to do with this. Jackie, I know that we've had our differences, but if you give me another chance, I swear that I'll try to make it up to you.  
  
Jackie: I'm gonna have to think about this one Steven... I mean I already gave you a second one and you said you wouldn't mess that one up.... ok, so you really want to make up?  
  
Hyde: Yes, I do.  
  
Jackie: Donna and Eric are coming back home this weekend... Donna said we could use the apartment. We should go there and try to fix our problems... away from all our friends. We need to work on them just you and me.  
  
Hyde: (takes her hand and kisses) OK, we'll do that.  
  
Jackie: Ok, I'll tell Donna... wait, shouldn't we wait for Michael?  
  
Hyde: Did you guys order already?  
  
Jackie: Yeah... He wanted to dine and dash anyway, so we should make him pay for dinner.  
  
Hyde: Great idea. Let's get out of here. (They get up and rush out)  
  
[Kelso comes back to the table]  
  
Kelso: Dammit! I knew Hyde was better at math than me... I shouldn't have left the table! What? I have to pay for dinner? Nuh uh! [Starts to walk back to the bathroom so he can leave from the window when a waiter stops him]  
  
[In the hospital]  
  
Donna: So Tracy, how are you feeling?  
  
Tracy: I'm much better now. I have to wait for a few test results to come back, but I should be out of here, by tomorrow.  
  
[Kelso enters pissed off]  
  
Donna: Kelso what happened to you? [Laughs] and why does it look like you peed your pants?  
  
Kelso: Hyde is such a bad friend. He came to the date and snaked Jackie!  
  
Donna: Yeah...they went up to our apartment for a little getaway.  
  
Tracy: They what?  
  
Donna: They're making up... it's not what you think... they're going there to talk out their problems.  
  
Tracy: Yeah, sure...talk.  
  
Kelso: This is so not fair! First, he spills water on my pants. Then he takes my girlfriend and leaves. He makes me pay and then he gets to do it with my girlfriend in Donna and Eric's apartment! That should be me right now!  
  
Fez: Oh Kelso... Hyde did good giving you that cold shower!  
  
[Doctor enters]  
  
Doctor Blake: Tracy, your tests just came back, and you should be able to leave first thing tomorrow.  
  
Tracy: Is there any way that I get out of here tonight?  
  
Doctor Blake: Well, sure, I'll see what I can arrange.  
  
Kelso: I can take her! Please!!  
  
Tracy: Michael thanks for the enthusiasm.  
  
Kelso: Um.... (Thinks of what Hyde would say in this situation) Anything for you, babe.  
  
Tracy: What? Are you feeling ok?  
  
Kelso: Oh you know I am now that I'm with you.  
  
Donna: What's with Kelso and the bad lines?  
  
Kelso: They aren't bad Donna, they're better than the ones Eric gives you. You're just jealous!  
  
Tracy: Hey, guys. I need to get dressed for check out, so could you, uh...leave?  
  
Kelso: Dammit! This night isn't my lucky night.  
  
Fez: You can say that again.  
  
Tracy: Guys! Out!  
  
[Everyone walks out and Tracy starts to change]  
  
Kelso: (walks back in) Oops sorry... (Doesn't see anything) Dammit!  
  
Donna: Kelso, get back out here! (pulls him out)  
  
[Tracy laughs and continues to get dressed]  
  
[The apartment]  
  
Jackie: Ok so Steven... I have come to realize that most of our fights... are because of my insecurities... and I can't take them out on you... because if I do that means I don't trust you.... and you have to trust the person you love... so I'm sorry.  
  
Hyde: I'm sorry too. We are really different people, so it's going to take a lot of work to keep this together. We just can't throw in the towel over stupid little arguments.  
  
Jackie: Exactly...... so that's why I think that we should start fresh... and try to pretend like all the other stuff didn't happen. It is going to be hard because it still hurts, but we have to get over it and move on.  
  
Hyde: I am totally up for that...So are we just going to talk all weekend?  
  
Jackie: Do you have any better ideas? I mean we could go to a movie or go shopping... what do you want to do?  
  
[Hyde chuckles and inches closer to her]  
  
Jackie: Steven you... [Is cut off by his kiss]  
  
[There's a knock on the door]  
  
Jackie: [angrily] Now what?  
  
Hyde: You didn't order anything, did you?  
  
Jackie: No. [Gets up and gets the door] Michael! I thought you took the hint and saw our date was over.  
  
Kelso: I know Jackie. Damn! [Rolls his eyes and enters the apartment]  
  
Hyde: Then what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Kelso: I just came here to tell you that Tracy got out of the hospital... and she said she wanted to stop at the grocery store to get some stuff and I said ok and she said she would be right out.  
  
Hyde: Is there a point to this?  
  
Kelso: Yes! So I'm sitting in the van for about an hour and she hasn't come out so I go to see where she is... she ran to the bus station. Apparently she's on her way to New York!  
  
Hyde: What?! New York...how could you let her do a stupid thing like that?  
  
Kelso: I was waiting for her! I didn't know!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, yeah, Michael we'll deal with this Monday... [Starts to push him out the door]  
  
Kelso: No! I need Hyde to come with me to New York to get her back!  
  
Hyde: Can't Forman go with you?  
  
Kelso: No! He has some family reunion party and is introducing Donna which is funny because his parents could do that.  
  
Hyde: Family reunion? I didn't hear about.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, because you were to busy thinking of a plan to swoop in and take Jackie back!  
  
Jackie: Michael! Go! You aren't wanted here!  
  
Michael: Jackie, get over it! I'll be going with Hyde too... he won't cheat on you!  
  
Hyde: Kelso, I can't go, ok?  
  
Michael: Fine. I'll go to New York and find her myself! Shows what a great friend you are!  
  
Hyde: Kelso, Jackie and I are busy, OK? I don't know why Tracy would leave so suddenly, but she must have a good reason.  
  
Jackie: Yeah, maybe you should take Fez...  
  
Kelso: Can't he can't find his green card and his visa expires soon... He can't leave the state.  
  
Hyde: This is nuts... (Sighs) Jackie, I'm sorry...but maybe I do need to go...  
  
Jackie: Yeah... go... anything to shut him up!  
  
Kelso: Yes!  
  
Jackie: Wait, how will I get home?  
  
Hyde: Kelso, give her your van keys.  
  
Kelso: No, give her yours... she's not wrecking my van... it just got out of the shop!  
  
Jackie: And I wouldn't want to drive that hunk of junk, anyway. I can't be seen in the loser cruiser!  
  
Kelso: Hyde, we're taking the bus remember?  
  
Hyde: OK, Jackie, take the El Camino...I'm really sorry. (Quickly kisses her) I'll call you when we get there.  
  
Jackie: Ok.... talk to you then.  
  
Hyde: OK, Kelso. Let's go. (They leave)  
  
[Kelso and Hyde are at the bus station and Hyde hangs up the payphone]  
  
Hyde: Tracy's grandmother said that we could probably find her at this address. (Shows him the paper)  
  
Kelso: Who's that?  
  
Hyde: Her mom.  
  
Kelso: Hey... I'll go get the tickets.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, ok.  
  
[Kelso leaves]  
  
[On a bus...headed for New York]  
  
Tracy: (thinking) I can't believe that I was so stupid. At least, now I don't have to hear about it anymore...Goodbye Wisconsin. (Tears begin to stream down her face)Goodbye Steven.  
  
[Back at the bus station]  
  
Hyde: What took you so long, man?  
  
Kelso: Sorry, man... the line was long. [Hands him the ticket] We don't' even get to sit together!  
  
Hyde: That doesn't matter. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get Tracy back here...Let's just go.  
  
Kelso: Hey... from standing in that line so long I really need to go to the bathroom... I'll meet you on the bus, ok?  
  
Hyde: Would you hurry up about it? The bus leaves in five minutes.  
  
Kelso: Gosh Hyde... I'll try... but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!  
  
Announcer: The bus headed for New York City has pulled into the station, please begin boarding. Thank you for traveling Greyhound.  
  
Hyde: Dammit, Kelso...I'll just see him on the bus.  
  
Kelso: [outside in his van] Now, to go get Jackie! 


End file.
